Connected
by MaybeThere'sHope
Summary: During COG. After the first wave of demon attacks, Clary stumbles upon a barely alive someone. Can she get them back to the Hall in time for them to be in any comfort? A little "what if", diff from book. Better summary/info inside. M for later ch's
1. Carnage

**Ok, here's a little background to make it more clear: takes place during COG, just after the first wave of demon attacks in Alicante. Clary and Luke make it there just after everything settles down, so to speak. Everything else is pretty much the same up til then, except Alec never meets up with Magnus. From here on, though, its a tad different from the book. **

**As always, we must hail the mighty and all powerful Cassandra Clare for giving us these wonderful characters to play around with. Hope you enjoy, folks.**

**UPDATE: I have decided to make this story rated M for later chapters. If you are not offended by this, read on. Or just stop when it's too much. If you are offended, what the hell are you doing here?**

**UPDATE AGAIN: I'm deciding to share my playlist for this fic. I will put the chapter songs at the beginning of every chapter. You don't have to listen to them, but these are the songs that I listened to on repeat as I wrote each chapter. They kind of set the mood I'm trying to create. So enjoy!**

**Chapter Song: Hearing Damage by Thom Yorke**

**Clary POV**

Apparently the battle had already halfway happened. There were bodies everywhere as Clary walked through the almost entirely unfamiliar city. She had to side step multiple times in order not to trip over the dead shadowhunters and downworlders. Luke walked a couple of feet off to her right, dodging bodies the same as she was. She had never seen so much carnage in her life. _If this is the life of a shadowhunter, I don't blame my mother for running, or for keeping me ignorant._ To deal with this amount of death and devastation on a daily basis would be unimaginable, and Clary hoped that wasn't the case. She thought not, though, considering the look on Luke's face, also a former shadowhunter, now a downworlder, and one who dealt with a lot more death and fighting than she would ever dream of. He looked slightly stricken, as if he was greatly shaken, but was trying to hide it for her sake. She appreciated the gesture, but she saw right through it.

"This is so horrible," was all she could say.

"Yes," was all he managed back.

She tried to not look too closely, but couldn't help searching among the dead for someone she might know. She knew that the Lightwoods and Jace were here when all the carnage occurred, and she had a deep feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was going to be immensely upset before the night was through.

She and Luke continued their journey through the streets of Alicante, the beautiful city that had been tarnished in such a short time. They were headed to the Accords Hall where Luke told her the rest of the city would be congregated. They both hoped to find all their loved ones there safe and sound.

As Clary was anxiously glancing around, she saw a small movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over to her left, trying to discern where the movement came from. As she took a few steps in that direction, she heard a soft but harsh wheezing sound. She followed her ears, until she caught the movement of a dark figure lying half face down in the street surrounded by a pool of very dark blood. From behind, she guessed it was a shadowhunter, because they were dressed in black from head to toe. She immediately seized up when she saw the dark hair, thinking it might be one of the Lightwoods. The form was too masculine, the hair too short to be Isabelle; the frame was too tall to be Alec. Robert, maybe? She forced herself to swallow her nausea and walk closer to the wheezing, coughing figure.

Luke came up behind her. "Be careful, Clary," he said apprehensively.

"This person's alive."

"From the looks of things, it won't be for long," Luke said while staring at the puddle of blood, trying to urge her on. She disobeyed, having that feeling in her gut again. She had to know it wasn't someone she knew and loved that would be taken away from her. She ever so gently placed her hand on the shoulder of the heaving figure and began to turn them over. When the frame of the choking person lay fully on his back, and the dark hair fell out of his face, Clary had to stare for a minute before the recognition hit her.

**So how's my sad attempt at a cliffhanger? Are you even interested? I'm trying, I swear. This is my third fic in two days; I've been bitten by the bug. Well, more to come soon I promise. I just wanted to be cool and do a cliffhanger lol! Reviews make me smile! and do handstands!**


	2. Choice

**Alrighty here's chapter 2, also in CPOV. Wow two in one night! lucky you. BTW this is rated T because I'm just paranoid. **

**UPDATE: As I said in the first chap update, this story is now M, so disregard that last statement lol. **

**Characters belong to Cassandra Clare. I just play with them.**

**Chapter Song: Rosyln by Bon Iver & St. Vincent**

**Clary POV**

The reason she didn't recognize him at first is because she could _really_ see his face. Under closer scrutiny, she realized it was Magnus. Magnus, dressed completely in black, his silky, shiny black hair hanging limp, his face completely devoid of any eye makeup, lipstick, or glitter. She let out a gasp. So it _was_ someone she cared about that she was going to lose. "My god," she muttered.

His eyes were clenched shut; he looked like he was in incredible pain. As she kept her hand on his shoulder, he turned his head to the side and coughed up a stream of dark blood. Not completely black, but dark enough to allude to his demon genes. The pain that hit her stomach was crippling. Alec crossed her mind. She knew he was still uncomfortable with their "relationship" and his own feelings, but she and everyone else could see he cared deeply for Magnus. Magnus definitely thought the world of Alec.

"Magnus. Magnus, can you hear me? Please give me a sign. Look at me." He continued to squeeze his eyes shut as Luke walked up and loomed over them.

"Clary." He had that apprehensive tone to his voice again, as if he just wanted it all to go away. She was _not_ going to leave him here.

"Magnus please look at me. Please," she pleaded. She felt unshed tears sting behind her eyes. It was in her nature to become attached so deeply to everyone she met. "Please just open your eyes. Look at me."

With visible effort, Magnus' eyes fluttered open, and Clary tried to hold back her gasp and the sudden feeling of nausea that came slamming back into her. His eyes were nearly unrecognizable. She had expected to see vivid green-yellow cat eyes. What was behind his lids were faint shadows of cat eyes laid over with a thick milky white sheen. He looked slightly zombie-ish, she thought. She looked up at Luke for an answer.

"He's dying Clary. When the life fades from a warlock, their eyes slowly turn white, the color fades until there is nothing left." Clary took this in, taking Luke at his word; she figured he had killed enough rogue warlocks in his time to know this sort of thing. It didn't bring her an ounce of comfort, however. It just made it worse.

"Magnus, I'm right here. It's Clary. I'm right here, look at me!" She gently shook his shoulder, but his eyes just kept darting around aimlessly, the wheezing and coughing coming from his chest.

"He can't see you, Clary. He's blind by now," Luke said solemnly. He bent down and pulled Magnus' black leather coat aside. He inspected a spot on his right side, just below his chest. "His lung is punctured. That's why he's coughing up blood." As if on cue, Magnus turned his head again as a river of blood came from his mouth and nose and ran onto the pavement. Clary fought the urge to gag.

"Magnus, if you can hear me, please please hang on." His face was beginning to smooth out. Somehow, Clary knew this was a bad sign. The tears had started to drip down her cheeks. "If you can hang on, we'll take you to Alec. Hear me? Hang on, please, and you'll be with Alec. Ok?" At this, Magnus' face went from smooth to extremely pained again. He attempted to say something, but nothing intelligible came out. He tried again. It sounded like he was saying Alec's name. This wrenched Clary's heart.

Luke placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "He's only got minutes left, sweetheart. Just let him go." This made her slightly angry.

"What if _you_ were Alec and this was my mother? What would _you_ want _me_ to do?" she asked, pleading with him to understand. He stared at her for a moment, and she could see his resolve wavering. The look on her face probably did it. She knew he loved her like a daughter and hated to see her upset. She also knew that he loved her mother, and if that were the situation, he would want to see her one last time, at least to say goodbye.

"I don't know if he'll make it long enough for us to make it all the way to the Hall. He could be gone before we're halfway there."

"It's enough for Alec to be able to say goodbye, and not let Magnus die out here in the street when that chance still existed," she said with conviction.

Luke nodded at her, and bent to pick up the slim, heaving frame of Magnus. He let out an agonized wail when Luke shifted him into his arms. Clary kept muttering apologies. As Luke carried him in his strong arms, Clary held his hand and talked to him softly. As his breathing slowed and became more and more shallow, she kept telling him they were almost there and that he would be with Alec soon and to be strong and hang on.

About twenty minutes later they reached the square. Clary let go of Magnus' cold hand and ran up the steps to the Hall, nearly tripping over herself. She burst through the doors into a room full of shadowhunters and downworlders. Without thinking she screamed, "ALEC!" She scanned the crowd and called his name again. She spotted him across the room standing with Isabelle and his parents. All four looked up incredulously. He looked slightly annoyed at her for yelling at him. Her face, however, with a horribly aggrieved expression and streaming with tears, made him do a double take. She could see as his eyes took in the form of Luke behind her, with a limp wheezing figure in his arms, and Clary could almost hear his world shatter.

**I must admit, this is heart wrenching to write. For me it is, at least. Are you emotionally invested in this yet? How about right there at the end? Review Review Review! next chap will be in Isabelle's POV. Don't worry, there will be some first hand in here, aka Alec POV...just not yet. **

**OH YEAH! btw did you catch that little warlock trait I invented? I just thought it made a bigger impact and made it more...concrete and obvious to the shadowhunters that he is dying. It takes away the opportunity to save him and makes it inevitable...sad. I'm sorry.**


	3. Confide

**The much awaited next ch is here! I'm telling you folks, it only gets sadder from here. *sniffle* *tear*. enjoy the drama.**

**Thank you, Cassandra Clare, for these amazing characters. And sorry I'm making their lives a living hell right now.**

**Chapter Song: Life on Earth by Band of Horses**

**Isabelle POV**

Alec shot through the crowd like a bullet before she even saw what he was aiming for. Why rush over for _Clary_? Maryse and Robert both had confused looks on their faces when Isabelle turned back to them. They just stood there, not having a clue what was going on or why Alec had run off. Isabelle turned and followed at a slower pace in the direction Alec had taken through the throngs of shadowhunters and downworlders that had started to mumble amongst themselves.

When she got closer to the door, and she caught sight of Alec again, the set of his shoulders made her tense up with uneasiness. She saw him standing next to Luke, who had a slim figure cradled in his arms. Alec was holding its limp hand and shaking his head. Isabelle came closer and looked at the face. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

In that moment, as she looked at him without any makeup, or glitter, or bright clothes and actually _looked_ at his uncovered face, she realized Magnus _was _beautiful. But the fact that his eyes were violently shut and he definitely wasn't his chipper, teasing self made Isabelle weary with dread. She looked at her brother's face, completely shattered but still dry, and she knew the horrors of this night weren't over yet. She closed the rest of the distance and gingerly put her arms around her older brother, her only brother now, who looked like he might break at any moment.

**FLASHBACK**

_She heard a knock at her door while she was getting ready for bed. It was that tentative knock of Alec's, the one he did when he wanted to talk to her but didn't know if she would be receptive. She always thought to herself why in the world he would think she wouldn't be, but let it go._

_ "Come in!" she called through the door. The knob turned and in walked a sullen Alec, his head held low._

_ "Sorry to bother you, Izzy. I just...I don't know. I just wanted to...talk...about something and I didn't know who else to go to." He seemed very nervous about the idea. She thought back to the night he came in her room, just like this, all tensed up and nervous, and confided to her that he was gay. No one else knew, he said. He had been afraid she would be disgusted by him, but she simply embraced her older brother and told him that she loved him no matter what and to never think that a simple thing like that could make her feel any different. _At least, _she thought,_ he looks slightly less nervous than that night.

_"What is it Alec?" she asked._

_ "I think I'm in love with someone."_

_ She thought about hers and Clary's conversation about Alec possibly being in love with Jace, and resolved to not let her face betray anything._

_ "You think? Or you know?" she asked. _

_ "I...well..." he mumbled, shy._

_ The feisty sister in her took over for a second. "Spit it out, Alec. It can't be bad if it's love." She immediately regretted her harshness, thinking he would clam up and leave her room, but resolve seemed to settle behind his eyes._

_ The words came out in a tumbling rush. "He's all I ever think about. When I lay down at night I think of him, when I wake up I think of him, and in between I dream about him. My heart beats overtime when he's near, and I'm on edge when he's not. When we are in the same room, its like gravity is pulling me in his direction. He can make the world go away with a touch of his hand, and the few stolen kisses I've gotten light my entire body on fire. He is slowly becoming the world to me, and it scares me. I've never, ever, felt this way before, Iz. It's like the world has shifted and he's at the middle of it. Me, my thoughts, everything revolves around him. He cares about me too, but...I just don't know. I guess it all just scares me to death. A lot more than demons, or even mom." He chuckled half-heartedly at the last part._

_ "May I ask who the center of your world is?" Isabelle inquired. She had a slight clue, but she wanted to hear him say it. His face lit up so much during his speech; she could see that everything that came out of his mouth was also true in his heart. She momentarily felt jealous of and angry at her brother that he had found the real happiness of love in his life and he was shying away from it._

_ "That's just it. This is why I'm afraid. He's a downworlder," he said quietly. This solidified it in her mind. It was obvious the warlock was incredibly smitten with Alec, but up until now she hadn't known whether her brother returned the sentiment. Alec picked up on the fact that she knew which particular downworlder he was talking about without having to say his name. _

_ "I can almost guarantee you that he feels the same, Alec," she said in way of comfort, trying to take away the tense set of his shoulders and the darting look in his eyes. It's like he felt like he was being watched and every word that came out of his mouth condemned him. She knew he was thinking of the implications of all this. If anyone found out, they would kick him out of the Clave. Strip him of his Marks. Make him a mundane. He wouldn't be as devastated as Jace would be, but this is the only life he's ever known. She wouldn't see him again. He would live in another world. He would never get to go back to Idris, never fight alongside his parabatai again, never be able to work out stress with a long day of sparring. He would have to get a job. A mundane job. He would be absolutely miserable. _

_ Isabelle leaned over and hugged her brother, trying to tell him without words that no matter what happened to him, she would always love him and nothing will ever change that. He put his arms around her and his head on her shoulder. He hugged her back tightly, and a single tear fell onto her shirt. Abruptly, she was livid with the whole system. So angry that just because of who he loved, his life could be taken away. It was madness. It was wrong. She hugged him tighter, fiercely._

_ They stayed like that for a little while longer, Isabelle finally breaking them apart so she could look in his eyes. "You'd be an idiot to pass up love, Alec. It's a gift that not everyone gets."_

_ "Even if the Clave didn't shun me, mom and dad would disown me. They wouldn't love me anymore. They would be disgusted if they knew the things I've told you. If not because Magnus is a guy, then because he's a downworlder. That's like a double whammy. They would never forgive me."_

_ Surely not, Isabelle thought with fervor. "Of course they would, Alec, they're your parents for God's sake!" But even as she said it, she knew she couldn't be entirely sure that was true. _Would_ they disown him? She didn't know for sure. This pained her even more. She felt a fierce protection for both her brothers. Call it the motherly instinct in her, filling in the gaps left by their own mother's occasional hardness._

_ "Everything will be ok," she said. "You know why? Because you have him to go to. He cares about you a lot, and you should never forget that. I'm convinced he would walk through fire for you."_

_ "I would do the same. In a heartbeat." Isabelle was surprised at the conviction in his voice. All his life, Alec hadn't gotten close to much of anyone, except for her. She chalked it up to his not being quite comfortable in his own skin. _

_ "He's said it to me once," he murmured softly, after a few minutes of silence._

_ "Said what?" she asked._

_ "That he loves me. That he's in love with me. You know what I did? I choked up, didn't say anything, and ran out of his apartment. I walked the streets of Brooklyn for hours, not knowing what to think. I just left him standing there. I regret that reaction so much. But I don't have to balls to say it back. Every time I think about it, I choke again. I know I hurt him a lot. Why should he love me if I'm going to treat him like dirt? Wouldn't he choose to just leave me alone and go spend his time with someone who wasn't scared to show they cared?"_

_ "Love takes away your choices, Alec. You can't choose who you love, and neither can he."_

_ "Sometimes I think that if he were to be taken away from me, my choice to live or die would be made for me."_

**END FLASHBACK**

She stared at the limp figure of Magnus in Luke's arms, then back to her brother. He had no expression on his face. It was completely blank, like he couldn't process what was going on. He just kept shaking his head. Clary was muttering about something, a punctured lung. Dark red lines streamed away from Magnus' mouth and nose. Isabelle didn't know what to do. She just kept her arms around her brother, afraid he would collapse at any second. She looked into Luke's face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We found him about twenty minutes ago in the street. He was the only one alive we could see. Clary insisted we bring him back here. So that he could say goodbye," his glance flickered to Alec, still dumbfounded. "I told her there was a chance he wouldn't make it. His breaths only come once or twice a minute."

"We should lay him down somewhere. See if we can patch his wounds a little. At least make him more comfortable," Isabelle pleaded. She kept her hold on Alec as they made their way through the crowd to a low bench in a corner of the room. It felt like she was dragging Alec along, like his feet were made of cement.

When they made it to the bench, Luke laid Magnus down on his back and Magnus let out an inhuman sounding shriek. Alec's legs gave out and Isabelle fought to hold him up. She looked up and his face still had that blank expression. She buried her face in his chest and hugged him tightly, so tightly. She tried to turn him away, but he wasn't having it. She heard Luke call for some bandages and supplies, and she turned so she could see.

Luke took out a dagger and cut away Magnus' black leather jacket to reveal a black Armani dress shirt under a black jacquard vest that looked ridiculously expensive as well. _Even dressed for fighting, he looks his best,_ Isabelle thought fondly. However, the beauty of the garments was taken away by how soaked with blood they were. She could make out the huge gash in the right side, the side closest to them. The vest and shirt were torn away where, presumably, a stinger of some sort had driven its way up under his ribs. Very dark blood started to trickle down onto the floor from the wound.

Magnus' body jerked and his face scrunched up as Luke dabbed at the puncture wound with a wet towel. He attempted to delicately bandage it up, wrapping gauze around Magnus' chest. Isabelle wasn't sure how delicately, though, because Magnus kept jerking and attempting to cry out, but all that came out was gurgles and more blood. She stole a glance at Alec by her side. She could see him breaking. She alone knew the true depths of his feelings for Magnus. After the day he had told her he loved him, he came to her again a few weeks later. She had seen the change in his features and the way he carried himself. He looked like he walked on air. His gaze was like a magnet when Magnus was around, even though he would blush a little each time they met each other's eyes. She could tell their relationship was stronger than ever, and he had confided to her why that was.

When Luke finished he came out of his kneeling position beside Magnus and turned toward the rest of the gathered shadowhunters: Maryse and Robert, Clary, Isabelle, and lastly, Alec. He walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and told him it was time to say goodbye. Isabelle felt Alec take a fortifying breath and break away from her grasp. She was terrified to let him go, in case he literally broke into pieces. He squeezed her hand, though, reassuring her. She chided herself for this. _He_ should not be reassuring _her_. She let him go to Magnus.

When he reached the bench, she was infinitely glad she couldn't see his face as he literally collapsed to his knees beside the love of his life. Her hand flew to her mouth and she buried her face in her father's chest as the tears came pouring out.

**AHHHH! Why do I do this to myself? This is getting harder. Guess what, the next chap will be some much awaited...ALEC POV! I know you're excited, but it won't be happy I can assure you. Sorry! but you have a sick morbid love of this kind of drama don't you? Don't be shy, I do too. That's why I'm writing it. Reviews get more important with every chap as I get more invested in this story. I try to reply to all of them, but sometimes i F things up. Don't mind me. Collectively to all my readers: THANK YOU! For believing in me and my crazy ideas about these characters. Ok this has been a longer AN than I expected. I'll shut up now and go write some APOV for your hungry eyes.**


	4. Caress

**So here you go, what most of you have probably been waiting for. Some heartbreaking Alec POV. You have been warned. Get your tissues.**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare**

**Chapter Song: My Love by Sia (Please Google the lyrics before you read this. It really helped me along in this chap. And also made me cry that much more while I was writing it.)**

**Alec POV**

Nothing. He could hear nothing. No sound of anyone in the room packed full of people. It was like someone turned down the volume, or his ears had popped. Or someone had cut out his eardrums. He definitely felt hacked up.

He sat there on his knees next to the bench where the love of his life lay, half alive. A part of him wouldn't believe it. He kept thinking Magnus was going to open his vivid cat eyes and look up at him and laugh at this hilarious joke, teasing him for falling for it. Alec would welcome that at the moment. He would welcome any sign that this was the Magnus he knew and loved. Where was his vibrancy? Where was the glitter, the loud wardrobe? Alec hadn't even known Magnus was in Idris, much less fighting demons in the streets.

**FLASHBACK**

_He had been thanking his lucky stars when he got back to the Hall when the wave of demons crept back into the woodwork. His parents were here and they were ok. Bloody, exhausted, but ok. And he knew Isabelle was safe because she had been too young to fight. She stayed at the Penhallows' with Sebastian to protect Max. When she came in alone, and could barely get out that Sebastian had killed Max and nearly killed her, the family couldn't say a word. They just held each other and wept. Maryse had been beside herself. That was the first time he had ever seen his mother cry. Seeing his father cry on top of that was indescribable. All except Alec. He was just simply livid. He wanted to tear Sebastian to pieces for taking such a defenseless creature's life away and leaving his family in such agony. They stood in a small circle when they had calmed down. Maryse was quietly sighing, a few tears still escaping. Her husband held her close. Isabelle stood next to Alec, staring at the ground. He knew she blamed herself. He just kept hardening his resolve. He had never killed a human being. He had only just today killed more than one demon in a day. But he was going to torture Sebastian. He was going to make him pay. There was _nothing_ else in his mind. Nothing could shake his will from the task at hand. Then he heard his name called through the crowd. He saw her face, and couldn't imagine what she was doing here, let alone what she was so upset about. Then he looked behind her and everything went silent._

**END FLASHBACK**

He looked into that beautiful face. He liked it best like this, he thought. It reminded him of how Magnus looked in the morning, before he did his 30 minute bathroom routine and emerged looking like a completely different person. But the black was too much. Magnus was not meant for physical fighting. He had his magical defenses, but they would only get him so far before he was drained; then he would be powerless against a physical attack. How could he be so rash, so stupid? Didn't he know Alec cared about him? After Max, he thought it couldn't get any worse. He should have known that as soon as you start thinking that, it does get worse.

Alec reached a hand out and brushed a few stray strands of black silk off Magnus' sweaty forehead. Magnus heaved and coughed a few trickles of dark half-demon blood. Alec's hand lingered tenderly on Magnus' cheek. God, he was so cold. Alec couldn't get over how the warmth that he loved so much, the warmth that was so _Magnus_, seemed to be sucked right out of him. He had spent many a stolen moment wrapped in that warmth, and now it was gone. Still, Alec couldn't help thinking he might just open his eyes and say he needed to rest for a while and he would be fine. _Stop worrying, sweetness,_ he would say. Alec lifted his face to the sky and gathered his strength. With his other hand he clutched Magnus' cold fingers and looked down at his face.

"Magnus," he breathed. He squeezed a little harder and ran his fingers up and down Magnus' cheek gently, as if trying to wake him from a light sleep. Alec told himself that's what he was doing. "Magnus, please wake up. It's me. Come back to me, please." His voice trailed into a whisper by the end.

He watched Magnus' now smooth face as his eyelids fluttered open. All of Alec's hopes for a teasing Magnus to jump up and say "Gotcha!" flew out the window. He knew enough about downworlders to know what the milky white nothingness meant. His heart yearned to see the glowing yellow-green that had stared at him from above with such intensity that night, not even two weeks ago. How did they go from sharing everything, being forever bound to each other, to being a broken pair with just one side to carry on the memory?

Alec's hurt was only worse as he watched Magnus' blind eyes dart around, seeing nothing. "I'm here, I'm here with you. You can relax now. I won't let go of you, not ever." Alec put everything he had into that statement. It was true. He never would.

Just then, Magnus began to speak. It was low, and incredibly labored, but Alec leaned closer so he could make out the words.

"I only regret…one thing…in over eight hundred…years of life," he managed. Alec looked at him expectantly, all the while falling completely to pieces inside. "It's that those...beautiful…blue eyes aren't…the…last thing…I see."

Alec fought to hold the tears off his face. Even if Magnus couldn't see him, he would still be brave. He owed it to Magnus. He kept staring at the face of the man who composed his world, wondering how much longer he had before the world slipped away. Magnus breathed in again, and faintly squeezed Alec's hand. Alec leaned in so that his ear was next to Magnus' lips.

"Alec." Alec closed his eyes, resigning himself to the fact that this was it. "Alec, I love you."

Alec felt the gentle sigh of breath against his ear. He leaned up and looked into his love's face. The milky white eyes, completely opaque now, lay open and staring aimlessly into space. All of a sudden, it was like the volume was turned on full blast. He heard a million voices and mumbles from behind him. He heard his own breath escaping in strangled gasps. And he felt an excruciating pain in his chest, like his heart was literally being ripped out by hand.

**OMG I'm so sorry everyone for this chap. I literally cried while I was writing it. My family thinks I'm crazy staring at my computer crying lol...BUT DON'T GO AWAY! THERE IS MORE TO COME! This story is NOT over. Don't hate me so much that you don't stick around for what's next. You will find out about things that have been alluded to. I know what happens, but not sure who's POV it will be in yet. Probably Alec again. Or maybe a combination Alec/Isabelle/Clary. Why? You'll have to come back to find out. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you thought. This one is close to my heart. But maybe not as much as the next one will be.**


	5. Crowd

**Sooo, sorry bout the cliffy there at the last chap. This chap has a few different POVs, just cuz I couldn't decide and I wanted a multitude of perspectives. Props to Clary1234 for the prompt leading to Izzy's little outburst. I forgot that Maryse can be a bitch sometimes. But hopefully...nah I won't tell you any more. just read. **

**Cassandra Clare owns it all. I'm just messing around with her poor characters and making their lives unbearable. I'll be nicer soon I promise. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Song: Possibility by Lykke Li**

**Isabelle POV**

She couldn't hear any of what they were saying to each other, but she could guess. She could, however, tell the moment the light left Magnus, because she heard Alec's breath catch violently, and he let out an agonized cry. She turned in her father's arms to see her brother crouched on the floor next to the deceased warlock. He was clutching maddeningly at his own chest like his insides were on fire. He let his head fall onto Magnus' chest and started heaving out the most horrid sobs Isabelle had ever heard. To lose your brother and the love of your life in one day. She couldn't imagine.

"I know he did a lot for us, but I didn't know Alec was that close to him. What's going on? I've never seen him so upset, and over a _downworlder_," her mother said.

Isabelle looked at her in disbelief. She knew her mother didn't know explicitly that her son was gay, and in love with a downworlder, and that particular downworlder was now laying lifeless on a bench in the Accords Hall. But she forgot all this for a second in a sudden outburst.

"Save it, mother. Save your denial bullshit for someone else because I do NOT want to hear it!" She wanted to go to Alec and throw her arms around him, but she couldn't make herself move. The day was just too much. The entire room was staring at them. She didn't care. She didn't care that she had just cussed at her mother and would probably be severely punished. "If you want to hate him, go ahead, but don't spout to me about him being 'upset'. Does that look anything like '_upset_' to you? Upset is a bad hair day. Upset is missing your alarm in the morning. Upset is finding out the concert you wanted to see is sold out. That," she pointed at her strong big brother crumpled to the ground clutching at his boyfriend's body and crying uncontrollably, "is about a million miles past _upset_. That is having _two_ people you think the world of taken from you in one night. One being family, the other being the person you thought you'd spend the rest of your life with. You can disown him, hate him all you want, but do NOT talk to me about your son being simply _upset._" When Isabelle was finished she kept on staring into her mother's eyes defiantly. She couldn't tell what her mother was thinking; her face had gone blank.

**Maryse POV**

Maryse stared at her daughter. Her strong-willed, no-nonsense, better than the boys daughter. The girl was pretty much a carbon copy of herself. Most of the time Maryse was proud of that fact in a way that she took for granted. She could count on her daughter to take care of herself, and never get trampled on by a man. But when her own defiant personality was thrown back in her face, she was taken aback. She had never seen such conviction from her middle child.

She took in everything her daughter had said to her. She got the message. She heard the part about the downworlder now currently lying lifeless on the bench being the person her son thought he would spend his life with. So her son was gay. She had a sneaking suspicion from a young age. About 11 years old, when Jace came to live with them. He always watched Jace a little more closely than everyone else (besides Clary, that is) and blushed when he caught his eye. But recently, she had noticed his "interest" in Jace waning. He had spent more nights out. She had always wondered where he went. Alec had never been one for partying. But she trusted him.

She also knew that the whole of Idris and a slew of assorted downworlders had just witnessed her daughter's outburst, and were looking on as her son cried over a warlock like he was the world. Apparently, he was.

She thought about what the Clave would do to him now, now that they knew he was homosexual. They would strip his Marks. Shun him. Kick her son to the curb from the race and family he had known his entire life. This hurt her to think about.

But what hurt her the most was that her daughter (and possibly her son, because he had kept it from her) was entirely convinced that she _hated_ him for it. They thought that she and her husband wouldn't _love_ their son anymore. That couldn't be further from the truth. She loved her first born child; he had a special place in her heart. He was a reminder of the days when she stood trial in front of the Clave for her part in the Uprising. It was her little baby boy that kept her sanity intact. It was her little baby boy that had saved them from being cursed like Hodge Starkweather. It was her first born that got her through the most difficult time in her life, when they were sent away from Idris to run the Institute in New York and they were only allowed back on business.

He was sweet, yet strong. Alec, with his father's crystal blue eyes that could convey any number of emotions at once. Shyness, courage, apprehension, nervousness, hurt, pain, resolve. Alec, that looked after his two younger siblings and always felt responsible for anything they did. Alec, that brought poor, shell-shocked Jace out of his initial 24/7 silence when he first came to them. He was an amazing person, her son.

Her daughter's angry expression turned incredulous as a single tear slid down her mother's cheek. "No, baby, no," she said and she went to embrace her daughter. "We would never, _ever_, not love your brother. He is very, very special to us, just like you. No matter what, we will _always_ love him."

Isabelle glanced up to her father. He nodded his head to agree with what his wife had said. No matter what, he would always love his son. Nothing would ever change that. The three held each other and shared the radiant hurt their son and brother was experiencing. Maryse felt all the more worse for not having known the entire time.

**Clary POV**

It was like a train wreck. She tried to look away, but she just couldn't. She imagined if she'd lost her mother, or Jace (which was entirely possible, since he was out looking for their psycho father right now, alone). She didn't think she could bear it. She felt so much hurt for Alec, watching his world fall to pieces in front of 200 strangers.

She was apparently the only one with full use of her legs at the moment, so she stepped slowly over to his jerking form, huddled over Magnus. She had to admit, Magnus' zombie white eyes unnerved her, but she kept her eyes away and her stomach in check as she knelt next to Alec.

She had never been particularly close to Alec, but that didn't mean she couldn't offer some kind of help. It always helped her when she just had another person's touch. She knew the touch he wanted most was Magnus, after that probably his sister, but both were unable at the moment, so she took it upon herself. She placed her hand on his back. He didn't seem to notice at first. She wanted to say something, but all she could think of was cliché.

"He's ok now, Alec. He's not suffering anymore," she whispered softly to the shadowhunter. She remembered the day at the Institute when she had said out loud that he was in love with Jace. He had been so livid, telling her never to repeat a word. He had come a long way, with this display in front of all these people. But perhaps it didn't matter anymore.

He leaned up and looked at her. She fought back tears herself. When boys cried, it took a lot. She always thought that, and when she saw boys (hell, Alec was a _man_ at 18) cry, it always made the situation that much more vivid. His face was so red; trails of tears stained both cheeks. It looked like those tracks would be there forever. Maybe they would be. She knew he must love Magnus, though she didn't know how deep their feelings went. At this point, it didn't matter. Alec just stared back at her with a pleading expression, like he was asking her with his bloodshot eyes to _do something._

"Clary," he choked out between gasping breaths, "can you invent a rune that would bring him back? Maybe one that would draw power from me? I would give him anything. I swear by the Angel, I would do _anything_ just for him to come back to me. Please." His eyes brightened just a bit as he let himself have that traitor hope for a fleeting second.

She just continued to stare at his face. She knew it was impossible. There was no rune that could bring someone back from the dead. She shook her head infinitesimally, and the tears came down his cheeks with renewed fervor. She hated herself for not being able to do more. Her stupid father had experimented on her and she could do extraordinary things, but she couldn't help a friend, just this once, when it was something he would literally die for. Alec laid his head back down on Magnus' unmoving chest.

Clary stole a glance at Magnus' face. Her eyes grew wide and she gasped audibly. She shook the crying boy. "Alec! Alec!" she breathed in half amazement, half horror.

**MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm soooooo mean. But you will find out soon enough what caused Clary's reaction. As always, REVIEWS ARE LURRRVE muah!**


	6. Connected

**Sorry for the nasty nasty cliffy there. Seems like I'm saying that alot huh? Well hopefully this will be a break from all your sniffling and snotting. **

**I own nothing. Its all Miss Clare.**

**Chapter Song: Snuff by Slipknot**

**Alec POV**

The fire in his chest was still burning like crazy. It literally felt like someone had taken their hand, inserted it in his chest, and sadistically twisted and turned it around until it became an unrecognizable blob. He had heard of heartbreak, but he never thought of it as being actual, physical breaking of the heart. It was being violently wrenched in two and half was going to go with Magnus to his grave.

As he lay there letting the tears fall unchecked down his cheeks, resting his head against that once warm chest, he began to wish he could do it all again. He regretted so many things about himself and his actions when it came to Magnus. He regretted not calling him the day after Chairman Meow's birthday party. Instead he had waited three days. That's three days with Magnus he could never have back. He wished he had gone when Magnus asked him out for ice cream that one night when he couldn't sleep. Instead, Alec cringed at the thought of flaunting himself with the warlock in public. That's a sweet date he could never have the chance to go on again. But most importantly, he regretted the day Magnus first said he loved him, on the steps of his apartment. Alec had run like a scared little girl, leaving Magnus alone for the day while he gathered his thoughts. Alec should have said "I love you" back, and taken Magnus into his arms for a passionate kiss. Now, he would never be able to feel those smooth, warm lips moving against his lips, or any other part of his body, ever again. The fist around his heart grew tighter and he gasped.

When Clary shook his shoulder, he didn't feel it at first. She had to call out to him several times before he looked up. The look on her face affected him a little, as much as anything besides his own pain could affect him right now.

"Alec, look," she motioned for him to look into Magnus's face.

At first he didn't understand what all the fuss was about. He looked at the blank face of his one-time lover: his disheveled hair, the drying sweat on his brow, the lifeless white orbs where his eyes used to be, the tears rolling down his cheeks. Upon closer examination, however, something did look horribly wrong.

If Magnus was shedding tears, even if they had begun while he was still alive, gravity would have directed their path down the sides of his face, being that he was lying on his back. His tears, however, ran down his cheeks to his chin, some getting caught at the corners of his mouth, as if he were sitting upright. And even though he had been gone for at least 5 minutes, the tears were still flowing steadily from his eyes.

While Alec looked on confusedly, Clary reached out to touch his face. She kept her eyes on Magnus' face and gently wiped a falling tear from Alec's left cheek. Alec watched in amazement as a twin tear slid away from Magnus' left cheek. What?

Clary's face seemed to change. It became extremely curious. "Alec, move away from him." When Alec gave her a look like she had just asked him to cut out his eye and hand it to her, she said "Only for a second. I just want to see something. I promise, only for a second." She placed a hand on his shoulder and he obliged, painfully taking his hand away from holding Magnus'. When the last of his fingertips left the feel of Magnus' cold skin, he and Clary watched dumbfounded as Magnus' face became completely dry. No sign of any weirdly falling tears existed on his face.

"Now take his hand again," she instructed. Alec did as he was told without question. Anything to be in contact again. Clary gasped as Magnus' face abruptly became tear-streaked again, its pattern matching Alec's exactly.

"What in the hell does that even mean?" Alec asked through his sobs. He was intrigued, but he was still dealing with the excruciating pain in his chest.

"You're…connected somehow," she said, not quite believing herself. "That pain in your chest," she said, "it started after he...after it was over?"

"Yes," Alec choked.

"It's like there's an actual physical connection there. When one part is gone the other suffers." Alec agreed this was true. Very true.

Clary looked him straight in the eye with an unreadable expression. "Alec," she said softly, "you gave yourself to him, didn't you?"

With her words, everything from that night came rushing back. The midnight walk in the rain to Brooklyn for no reason he could think of. The half fight on the stairs about something he did that he couldn't recall. The physical ache he had all of a sudden to be wrapped in the warlock's arms with nothing restricting in between. The warlock's tongue sliding into his mouth and driving him nearly into a frenzy. The sudden rush of cool night air he felt all over his body when Magnus snapped both their clothes into oblivion because he just couldn't wait any longer to feel Alec's skin against his. Alec bumping his foot on the door frame going into the bedroom, and not giving a damn about it because he was busy kissing Magnus. The flick of Magnus' wrist as he shut and locked the door and drew the curtains without ever taking his attention away from Alec. And finally, the exquisite feeling Alec experienced when he and Magnus became joined.

The night he had given his virginity to Magnus without ever looking back. This was one of the few things he didn't regret about his time with Magnus.

His eyes had fluttered shut during the onslaught of the memory, and he opened them now to look at Clary, who waited patiently for his answer.

"Yes," he whispered. She seemed satisfied with his answer.

"That's a powerful thing, Alec. And you shared the experience with a very powerful being. A High Warlock. If you two felt for each other then what I see in your face now, I don't doubt there was some kind of magic transferred between the two of you."

Alec took this in. Yes, that night had been nothing short of magical. But Alec, having magic in him? It seemed a little loopy, even for Clary. But he was in no position to judge anyone right now and frankly he didn't care. How did this change anything? It didn't bring the love of his life back.

"So?" was all he could say.

"He's _crying your tears_, Alec." She looked at him as if this answered everything. Well, it didn't. Alec just stared at her. "So give him your breath. As stupid as it sounds, take a hint from Sleeping Beauty." She must have discerned that Alec had no clue what the hell Sleeping Beauty was by the look on his face. "Kiss him, Alec. Join the two halves again."

"You're out of your mind and you are not going to make me stand on hope that's completely unfounded. This is ridiculous."

"Alec, you swore on the Angel you would do anything. Why doesn't this qualify? It's worth a shot. What would it hurt?" She seemed so satisfied with her logic.

It would hurt him more than he was already if he allowed himself to hope and that hope turned against him. But at this point, he thought, he had absolutely nothing to lose. Clary stood and stepped back a few feet and waved him on with her eyes.

He looked down into the lifeless white orbs that still stood open and staring into nothingness. He drew up his courage and leaned down; breathing gently once or twice before placing his lips on Magnus' slightly parted ones. He clenched his eyes shut and prayed to the Angel with all his dismantled heart. He heard Clary's loud intake of breath before he broke away from the cold, unfeeling lips of his love. He opened his eyes and looked down. Magnus' eyes were closed, his chest still motionless.

**Hmm...ok. love me? hate me? sorry for the cheesyness. does it work? does prince alec bring back sleeping magnus? we will see we will see...oh and hey...REVIEW! or ill shank you with a candycane!**


	7. Charmed

**We're not out of the woods yet, folks. Read on...I know you want to. The reviews I'm getting are so nice! I never thought in a million years that I would be any good at this. At least some people think I am. Thank you to all my lovely lovely reviewers! You are the reason this keeps going!**

**Cassandra Clare owns them all. **

**Chapter Song: Tears of an Angel by RyanDan**

**Alec POV**

He stared for seemed like an eternity. Magnus' face looked so serene, so beautiful it was almost painful to look at. But Alec kept on staring. His eyes had gone wide and unblinking. He didn't care about anything else. Did this really happen? If you wished hard enough, prayed hard enough, did you get the chance to do it all over? By the Angel, he hoped. He knew his world could very well be crushed even more into oblivion if this hope turned out to be false. But he wouldn't hate Clary for making him try. At least she had faith.

He began to think about the statement he had made to Isabelle when he realized he was in love with Magnus. About how if he were taken, Alec's choice to live or die would be taken away. He began to contemplate whether he had the courage to take his own life. He figured he did, since he had nearly nothing to live for anymore. He would be with Magnus in the next life. Wouldn't he? He thought about this. Magnus was half-demon; did this mean he would be in another place, and Alec could do _nothing_ that would bring them together again? Not even giving his own life away? This realization crashed down on him with a new wave of tears.

Vaguely, he began to notice the white hot burning in his chest was dissipating. A sort of pleasant warmth was taking its place. He interpreted this as his heart finally being completely ripped in two, and Magnus' spirit was reaching in to take his half with him. Alec's head was back down on Magnus' chest, over his silent heart. He began to wonder if having his heart ripped out would kill him anyway. He had heard of mundanes dying of heartbreak or depression. It was entirely possible that he was slipping away himself now. There was a loud drum beating in his ears. Is this what it felt like to die of loneliness? Listening to this deafening racket until you sank into nothingness? He didn't have the strength to reach up and cover his ears from the sound.

He registered someone tugging at his hand, trying to pull him away. He fought it and held tight to his boyfriend's body. The loud drum in his ears got louder and louder by the second. Stronger, more insistent. The hand tugging his got a little stronger, pulling at him. He didn't want to let go just yet. They would have to wait. They could drag is dead body away later. He was reveling in the feeling of knowing he had the chance to be with the love of his life again. He welcomed death and those incessant drums beating in his ears.

The sound, however, felt lopsided. He only heard the loud, insistent drum through one ear. The warm hand pulled at his again. He wondered how Clary was pulling at his hand that was underneath him as he lay. She was pulling on the same hand that held Magnus'. But he only felt the one hand. The drum had taken on a steady, incessant rhythm against the ear that was lying against Magnus' chest. As the hand tugged weakly, one more time, Alec lifted his head. The drum grew fainter.

He thought it had finally happened. He had died.

He looked into those so familiar green-yellow cat eyes. They were wet with unshed tears, but they were boring straight into his.

"They're even more beautiful than I remembered," Magnus said in a labored voice.

Alec wouldn't let himself go. Wouldn't believe this. It was too amazing. Too…ridiculously fortuitous. He just kept staring into the eyes that always danced behind his when he closed his lids at night. He had died. And now he was with his Magnus. He couldn't have asked for an easier end to his life, nor a greater reward for death.

He faintly heard gasps and sobs behind him. He turned, keeping their hands entwined. He saw Isabelle weeping with her hand over her mouth. Luke was in shock. His parents were looking at each other. And Clary. Clary had a huge smile on her face.

"I told you so," she said to him. He turned back to look into those immortal eyes again. He knew his face was an unreadable mask of tears and shock.

"What's the matter? Miss the glitter? I thought it was a bit much for battle. Didn't make me look scary enough. But, then again, maybe it would have distracted all those Raveners and we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. So, see? The glitter _does_ serve a purpose."

All Alec could do was stare. He was _teasing_. Magnus was teasing him. There was nothing more normal than that. Finally, Alec let the realization in. He had done it. He had brought his boyfriend back from the dead. How was this even possible? Did he even care?

His lips came crashing down on Magnus'. He threw everything he had felt for the past half hour into that kiss. He almost blacked out when he felt warm, smooth lips move against his, and Magnus was kissing him back. Alec entwined his fingers into Magnus' shiny black hair, gently tugging to make sure he was still real. Magnus slightly moaned into his mouth. This sent a shiver through Alec's body. Their mouths continued to move together for what seemed like forever, yet it seemed entirely too fast. When Alec had to break away for air, his body didn't know what to feel. His mind couldn't process this. The love of his life was gone, _dead_, five minutes ago. Alec had brought him back. With magic that they shared.

Finally, Alec found his voice. "Why? Why did you do that? Come and fight?" He knew it probably wasn't the best first thing to ask, but it was the question at the forefront of his mind.

Magnus looked at him levelly. "Because I love you. And I wasn't going to sit at home, _like you told me to,_ and wait for news to come to me that you and your family had been slaughtered while I had done nothing. Love doesn't work like that Alec. You can't just assume I will sit back and save myself when the reason for my existence is out getting killed for a cause that affects me too, even if you refuse to acknowledge that."

The next most important question on Alec's mind was, "How did this happen?" referring to the miracle everyone had just witnessed.

"You must have done it."

"_How?_"

"I don't know. Maybe there was a spell on me or something. Like Sleeping Beauty." Again with this Sleeping Beauty bit. Alec didn't know what the hell they were talking about, but he vowed to find out. Maybe it was a million years old legend containing the secrets to bringing someone back from the dead. For all he knew, it was. Magnus must have known this. "I'll show you. We'll watch it when we get home." He smiled.

Alec's heart swelled at that smile, and he leaned down to kiss him again. The kiss was gentler this time, but no less powerful. When they broke apart again, Isabelle came and knelt beside her brother. She just looked at him through tear filled eyes, and embraced him. He laid his head on her shoulder, thankful he hadn't perished after all. He would miss the one person he had ever confided everything to. And he would regret letting her lose both her brothers in one night.

She let go of him and stood up, going to talk to Luke. Magnus was still in pain. Apparently a kiss didn't actually take away the wound entirely. He still had a gaping hole in his side, but it was no longer dripping blood onto the tile floor of the Hall. He tried to shift a little and clenched his eyes shut and gasped when it caused pain to shoot through his body with a jerk. Alec kept his hand tightly in his.

"Keep still. We'll get you to the infirmary. Just relax ok?" Alec talked softly and caressed his face. Alec continued to mentally thank whatever phenomenon had made this unbelievable night possible. He prayed they would make it through the next night, even though he was content that he had gotten one more night with him that he thought he would never have again. He resolved that, if they both lived through this whole Valentine ordeal, he would never take love for granted again.

**Yall thought it was gonna get a little Romeo+Juliet-ish there, didn't you? Alec would die of heartbreak, but the kiss **_**would**_** awaken Magnus, and the situation would be reversed. I already killed Magnus once, so I wouldn't be that mean, lol. REVIEWS ARE LOVE. And if at least 5 of you review, the next chap will contain a delicious surprise! Come on, boost my ego and you'll get a prize!**


	8. Charmed MPOV

**Ok, since so many people liked this, I've decided to post it up. This was the reward for reviewing ch7. This is ch7 from Magnus, beginning after he has passed away. his thoughts, a few memories, and some happiness. enjoy!**

**My beloved Magnus belongs to Cassandra Clare. But his 3D human clone, Adam Lambert, lives in my bedroom every night. Sometimes we invite Tommy Joe. Its lots of fun.**

**Chapter Song: Angel Standing By by Jewel**

**Magnus POV**

Colors. Lots and lots of colors. He was a little thankful that the afterlife wasn't dull. At least he had something to look at while he floated aimlessly in space. At the same time, he felt like he was weighed down by concrete blocks on his chest. He had heard a thousand voices right before he slipped into unconsciousness, but the only one that stuck out was the shy, hurt voice of Alec, telling him that he wouldn't let go.

This pained Magnus more than any Ravener stinger could ever hope. He couldn't even describe to himself how much his heart seized at the fact that he would never see Alec's crystal blue eyes ever again. God, that was almost too much. He made sure to tell Alec he loved him. He hoped he understood. He could hear Alec's voice, but all he could see were darting shapes and colors in front of his blind eyes. He kept thinking, _enough with the Pink Floyd crap, I just want to see blue. That's all I want._ But he knew he'd never get it again.

He knew what Alec was seeing. He had watched a couple of his kind slip away, stared into the milky abyss their eyes became. He felt sorry Alec would have to see that. He wished he had had the strength to close his eyes before he lost consciousness. He hoped someone closed them for him. But he thought not, since he kept seeing the colors in front of his eyes. If this is what death is like, this was going to get boring fast. And nauseating. Could you get nauseous if you were already dead? It seemed he was going to find out.

He didn't know how long he lay there, watching the show, before he started to wonder where the hell that movie of his life was. Wasn't your entire life supposed to flash before your eyes before you died? Geez, that would be a long ass movie. He didn't really care about all of it. Just the recent parts. Particularly the last month and half or so. From the day he met Alec. He had forgotten to thank Jocelyn for that one. If she hadn't been scared out of her mind that her daughter would find out who she truly was, he would never have met the shadowhunter that changed his life. Since the slideshow wasn't starting on its own, he decided to call it up himself.

He mentally chuckled at the first image, of Alec's face when he said to call him as the little Nephilim group was leaving his apartment. Uninvited, he might add. But he was thankful for Jace's complete disregard of other people's thoughts and whatnot. It changed his life forever.

Three days later, Alec had finally worked up the balls to call him. He would _never_ forget that particular phone conversation. He didn't know a hardened demon hunter could become a blubbering idiot when someone showed a slight amount of interest in him.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Faaaame. What you like is in the limooo. Faaaame. What you get is no tomorrow. Faaame. What you need you have to borrow. Faaaaammmee."_

Gah, I love that song,_ Magnus thought to himself as he picked up his cell phone off the bedside table. If he was going to be woken up at the ungodly hour of 11:00 am, he had better like what he woke up to. He had already broken way too many cell phones by throwing them across the room when they rang out with the lame Nokia tune. He was a little pissed, however, because he had been dreaming of some lovely, intoxicating blue eyes. _

_ "Hello? This better be good."_

_ "Um, hi?" the other voice said. Magnus couldn't help thinking, _you called me, spit it out…

_"Who are you and what do you want? I was dreaming."_

_ "This is Alec. You probably don't remember me. I came to your cat's birthday party about three days ago. I came with some other shadowhunters and a mundane."_

_ Could it be? Was he still dreaming? "You better be the one with the pretty baby blues and not that blonde asshole."_

_ "Um yea, that would be me. The blonde asshole is Jace." Jace. He would have to remember that for smacking the right person later._

_ "What can I do you for, Alec?" Magnus chuckled at the play on words. The statement seemed to make Alec a mute. "Why are you calling me right now? What is your purpose?" He thought he would make it simple in case the Nephilim boy was a slight idiot._

_ "You told me to." Huh. Well that's true. _

_ "I didn't think shadowhunters took orders from downworlders."_

_ "Well, I was interested in why you were interested in me." Oh, the kid's got a little bit of nerve. And playfulness._

_ "Well, because you are adorable. And I always tend to want what I can't have. And the epitome of that would be a boy from a race that has one of the loosest alliances with my own that exists."_

_ "What did you want to do about it? I mean, about the fact that I'm adorable. What did you hope to accomplish by getting me to call you?" He started to wonder if shadowhunters had mental military training. They sure got straight to the point._

_ "I was hoping to see you again. With not so many people around, and not so much Mother-Daughter drama dictating the happenings of the evening. Maybe a movie? Or a stroll in Central Park? I'm easy to please." Ohh, he'll have to clarify that later, he thought with a giggle._

_ "Um, sure. When?"_

**END FLASHBACK**

That day had started a whirlwind of Alec induced joy. Magnus had fallen hard for this shy Nephilim boy. Had even told him he loved him. He was hurt when Alec didn't say it back right away, and even more hurt when he ran away, but he knew Alec was trying. The boy was only 18 (that seemed so far away to Magnus) and he hadn't told his parents. He said that he had told his sister, and that Clary had figured it out, but that was it. He wasn't totally comfortable in his own skin, and less comfortable with the notion of actually dating anyone. Especially someone as loudly out as Magnus. He would be patient, though, because he _did_ love Alec.

Everything changed about two weeks ago. Alec showed up on his doorstep, soaking wet from walking in the rain. He said he couldn't sleep. Magnus was in a bad mood and asked why he didn't just call. They bickered for a while on the stairs before Alec's face changed and he attacked Magnus' mouth in a passionate kiss.

**FLASHBACK**

_Magnus instinctively responded. From the way Alec started pushing him back and tugging at his clothes, his tongue in his mouth getting more insistent, he could guess what he wanted. He fought the urge to ask him if he was sure about this, because he knew Alec would stop and start having second thoughts, and Magnus was too selfish and wanted this too bad to stop. He couldn't think of a better way to show his immense feelings for this boy than to make love to him. Alec was a virgin, he had confided as much. Magnus told him they would take it slow. _

_He warned Alec about the pain and tried to get him to relax. At first, all he did when Magnus brushed him was tense up and squeeze his eyes shut. When he opened them, Magnus looked at him as if to ask "are you sure?". Alec just nodded. Magnus told him the first part was the worst. Just breathe, and everything will be ok. And then it will be wonderful. _

_When they finally came together, it was indescribable. Magnus had been with his fair share of lovers over the years, but it always lacked that something. The something that made the whole institution worthwhile. He had found it in Alec. His heart felt like it had burst. He felt tingly all over. In 800 years, he had really become less emotional and it took a lot more to get a rise out of him. He had been extremely bored with his last few encounters, the last of which was almost 40 years ago. This was different. This was the most intense that he had ever felt while making love to someone._

_The instant they had joined, he felt it. He felt a rush of energy leave him and shoot into Alec. The boy probably chalked it up to it being his first time, and that was how it was going to feel every time. But Magnus knew different. He felt warmth radiating from Alec in a way he had only felt from fellow warlocks. He hadn't known it was possible to transfer power. Maybe it wasn't. Maybe this was just a fluke. But whatever it was, it made Magnus feel closer to Alec, like he had marked him as his own. Other warlocks would be able to sense it, at least. _

_The rest of the night was spent in tangled sheets, sweat, and strangled moans and sighs. It was, hands down, the best night of his immortal life._

**END FLASHBACK**

As he lingered on that night, playing it over and over again in front of his eyes, he thought he could actually feel Alec's lips on his. Although, if he remembered correctly, Alec's kisses in that particular time were a lot more rough than this. These lips felt shy and soft, like the first time he had ever kissed them. Like he might break if he held him too hard. All of a sudden, the picture in front of his eyes went black.

So that was it. That was all he was allowed to relive before he had to linger in darkness forever. But something was wrong. He felt his heart beating. His heart hadn't beat for the past…he didn't know how long it had been. He felt warmth on his chest, like it used to feel when Alec curled up to him in bed and placed his head on his chest. He could make out the feel of someone squeezing his hand. He squeezed back. He heard sobs. Heartwrenching, earth shattering sobs. It couldn't be Alec; Alec hadn't been crying when he left him. He was proud and comforted by this. But this was definitely Alec crying. He could feel it in his bones. He wanted to comfort him, throw his arms around him and say "I'm sorry for doing this to you".

The blackness in front of his eyes felt light, like he could take it away very easily if he wanted to. He tried. His eyes fluttered open and took in what was in front of him. Alec had his ear next to his chest, and was sobbing almost uncontrollably. He pulled at the hand that grasped his so tightly, and Alec lifted his head.

All Magnus could think of was that his imaginings didn't do Alec justice. Not at all.

"They're even more beautiful than I remembered," he said. He couldn't help getting lost in the ocean of Alec's eyes, his favorite part about him. Somehow he knew he wasn't dead. Even if Alec were dead, he would never be sent to a place reserved for half-demon monsters like Magnus. Alec was too good and sweet for that. He heard Clary say "I told you so".

Alec was looking at him like he was an alien. Magnus remembered his very short primp time before he arrived in Idris. He had chosen black because that seemed the most appropriate to hide in the shadows if he had to, and he didn't feel like he looked menacing in his usual makeup. That wasn't the point when he wore it. The point was to look pretty.

Alec seemed to have a problem with this. "What's the matter? Miss the glitter? I thought it was a bit much for battle. Didn't make me look scary enough. But, then again, maybe it would have distracted all those Raveners and we wouldn't have been in this mess in the first place. So, see? The glitter _does_ serve a purpose."

Alec stared at him in disbelief and he wondered if that had been too much. It sure was hell on his lungs to say it all. But then Alec's lips were on him, and he could think of nothing else. To feel those lips again was ecstasy. To know that he would have Alec for at least one more day was the best news he had ever had in his life.


	9. Click

**Ok all. If you still want the secret prize for reviewing chapter 7, just go back and review it. doesn't take but a second! and then i will send you a lovely surprise. This chap is because i got the at least five reviews i asked for. thank you guys! i wasn't gonna do this today but, well, here it is! because i love you! enjoy!**

**UPDATE: Obviously, disregard that request. I already posted it. It's the chap before this lol.**

**Cassandra Clare owns these yummy yummy boys. I just take you further into their lives...**

**Chapter Song: Tremble for My Beloved by Collective Soul (notice the mood is picking up a little, here **** )**

**Magnus POV**

The infirmary was completely full of shadowhunters. No room for a lowly downworlder that had just been brought back from hell. That was all fine with Magnus, because it resulted in him being brought to a fairly nicely decorated room with a solid mahogany desk and an overstuffed couch made of fine Italian leather, which he was now lounging on. A little subtle and masculine for his taste, but comfy nonetheless, considering the situation.

He was still in a lot of pain. He tried not to recall what it had felt like to have a Ravener stinger shoved underneath his ribs into his lung. Unpleasant, to say the least. He wasn't sorry he bled his demon-laced blood on their precious tile floor though. Serves them right, high and mighty Nephilim.

For the moment, he was alone. Luke and Robert had carried him up the stairs to this room. Luke had tried to remove the now soaked first bandage he had placed on Magnus' gaping wound. The blood had caked and dried to the edges of the wound, making the bandage stick pretty firmly. When Luke tried to take it off, Magnus had let out a very…unladylike scream. He couldn't help it. It was out before he could stop it. He glanced at Alec standing in the doorway and mouthed "sorry". Alec rolled his eyes and came over to him to hold his hand. He had a pained expression on his face, but not near as bad as it could have been. Magnus told them to just leave it til he could work up the courage to rip it off like a band-aid. That seemed unlikely. Alec had reluctantly left him for a moment to talk to his parents in the hallway. Magnus couldn't hear what they were saying, but it didn't sound violent. He mentally thanked Maryse and Robert for understanding enough not to yell.

A few minutes into his reverie, Alec tapped on the door and came back into the room alone. His shoulders were slumped with the weight of recent events, and Magnus just wanted to take him in his arms and tell him everything would be ok. He hadn't known, but Luke had told him (out of earshot of Robert) that Max had been killed. This broke Magnus' heart all over again. But he vowed to be strong for his…boyfriend? That seemed such an insignificant word. Nothing in it could convey what he felt for Alec. He though of inventing a word.

"How are you feeling?" Alec asked as his eyes raked over Magnus' body, still in his Carolina Herrera black jacquard vest ($467.82!) and black Armani dress shirt ($254.09!). Magnus sighed inwardly for his clothes. His beloved Burberry leather jacket ($982.26!) was already dead and buried. Wait, scratch that choice of words.

"Like I've be run through with a skewer and thrown on the barbeque. But eventually I'll heal. The scars will always be there, though."

"Can't you heal yourself, though? Like you can heal me?" Alec asked.

"Even if I hadn't just been pulled back from death's dark abyss…thank you, by the way…and I was at my full potential, no. I can't heal myself. My power comes from within me. I can't channel it through my own body. It just doesn't work that way. It's already here," he wiggled his fingers. "It needs an outlet. A medium. My body can't be its own medium."

"So you will heal like a mundane?" He seemed disgusted at the thought. Even though Magnus had always had his power, he tried not to take it for granted. Overuse it, maybe, but he was always thankful for it certain situations like when he wanted a latte but didn't want to get dressed. Or, more importantly, when Alec was hurt. Shadowhunters, however, seemed to completely rely on their iratze's. And their warlock friends.

"Yes, sadly. Sorry its not more interesting, dearie."

Alec went down to the end of the couch where Magnus' feet were. He started to remove the only practical things he had worn: the combat boots he had relocated from (snicker) Alec's closet. Alec seemed to notice the familiar shoes and looked up from his untying to give Magnus a slightly playful, slightly scolding look.

"What? Sorry, I don't know what happened. I accidentally snapped my fingers and they appeared on my feet. Sorry, it won't happen again I promise," Magnus said with a smirk. Alec laughed. Magnus reveled in that sound. It was the most beautiful sound he had heard in days.

When his (Alec's) boots were off, Alec moved up to kneel on the floor next to Magnus' torso. He examined the failed bandage removal attempt, trying to decide what to do.

"Just leave it. I'll get it later."

"But if you're healing like a mundane, won't it get infected if you leave it too long?"

"Honestly, I don't know."

"Just be still. And smack me if I hurt you without knowing it."

"I didn't know you liked it rough. You should have told me sooner, lover. I love to get a little kinky every now and then," Magnus quipped, and he watched with delight as the telltale blush spread over Alec's cheeks.

"Shut up," was all Alec said, but he smiled warmly. He leaned up to where he was standing on his knees and leaning over Magnus' chest. He began to unbutton the unsalvageable vest.

"Ohh, I like where this is going," said Magnus.

"I said shut up, Magnus."

When Alec had unbuttoned the vest all the way, he took it off Magnus' arm on the side that wasn't bandaged. He lifted Magnus a little, and Magnus winced but complied, letting the shadowhunter pull the vest around underneath him. Alec cut off the part of the vest that was obscured by the bandage and left it, discarding the rest on the floor. Then he moved to the buttons on the shirt. He unbuttoned it about three quarters of the way, and placed his hands inside over Magnus' chest and began to brush his smooth skin as he pushed the shirt off Magnus' shoulders. Magnus shivered at the sensation of warmth radiating from Alec's hands until all of a sudden he jumped as he was shocked like static electricity.

"What the hell, Alec? What have you been rubbing your hands on?" Magnus said with a little smile. But, truth be told, it didn't really hurt. It had just surprised him. Meanwhile, Alec looked as if he'd seen a ghost. The blush had evaporated and his face was a pale white. "What is it, sweetness? Never gotten shocked before? It's just static."

"You…you had a scratch there," he pointed to a place over Magnus' heart, "not a big one, but it was there. And now it's not."

"What do you mean its not? It was probably just a little blood that you wiped away when your hand passed over it. Wipe that look off your face. You're scaring me. Want me to rip off your clothes, shove my tongue down your throat, and fuck you into next week?" Magnus asked playfully, thinking that was a surefire way to get some color back in Alec's face. To his astonishment, the white mask didn't change. Not even sexually charged profanity could shake Alec's stricken expression.

"No. The cut was raised on the skin. Be quiet and hold on." Alec searched for another of the many scratches and gashes Magnus had received in his brief stint of battle. He found one about 3 inches long on his lower torso, off to the left of his abs. Magnus watched as Alec tentatively moved his hand closer and closer towards that spot. They both jumped when, as Alec's middle finger made contact with Magnus' small open wound, a spark passed between them again, shocking them both, and the cut disappeared to reveal smooth, unblemished skin. They looked at each other in horror.

"I don't even know what to think right now." Alec looked dumbfounded. However, he searched for another spot to experiment on. He found one lower, on Magnus' hip, about 7 inches long. This time, he had to run his finger the length of the scar for the entire thing to disappear under the blue sparks emitting from Alec's middle finger. He looked at Magnus. "I wonder if I can…" He looked at the large, bloody wound on the right side of Magnus' chest.

"It's worth a try." Magnus was up for anything at this point. He was extremely intrigued, and, to tell the truth, the tingly feeling Alec's hands brought every time he touched broken skin was making him a little blissed out. He wondered if this is what Alec felt when he healed him. If so, no friggin' wonder he hurt himself all the time.

Alec cut away the shirt and let it fall to the floor. The pieces of vest and shirt that were covered by the 6 inch square bandage remained. He looked into Magnus' eyes. "I'm going to have to take it off. Can you handle that?" Magnus nodded. He braced himself for the worst. Alec took a deep breath and pulled the skin around the bandage taut. He ripped all three layers at once, fast as he could. It turned out to be not much different from the feeling of being skewered by a stinger. Magnus drew blood from biting his lip, and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears fell from the corners, but it was better than the scream he wanted to let out. At least for Alec it would be.

When it was over and Magnus' breathing had returned to normal, Alec lifted Magnus' right arm and laid it over his head on the couch. He gingerly inspected the wound. It was nasty. It was about 5 inches in diameter, and deep enough to puncture his lung. Although, with the kiss that brought him back from death, the thing that had been killing him was removed; the hole in his right lung. This was how he could talk and breathe correctly. But they both figured it went to just outside his lung still, for now.

Alec brushed his finger against the northern edge of the wound, and a small shower of blue sparks came from the contact. That edge of the gash seemed to contract in. Alec did it again on the eastern side, to the same effect.

"Does it hurt?" he asked Magnus.

"No, it feels warm and tingly. Probably a lot like when I heal you."

"Ok. I'm gonna try something. Tell me if it's too much." Magnus nodded. Alec placed his whole hand over the hole. Magnus felt the heat sink into his body at the site and radiate through his side, over his chest, down his torso. It was pleasant, but he could tell it wasn't enough. Alec lifted his had to reveal a hole about an inch smaller. Suddenly, Magnus had an idea.

"Put your hand back on top of it," he instructed. Alec did, and the heat was back. Magnus took both of his hands on top of Alec's hand, and the heat became more intense. It shot through his entire body this time, and he fought the urge to let his eyes roll back in his head. Did Alec feel like this every time he healed him? Damn.

After a few seconds, Magnus felt the change. He lifted his hands and Alec's to reveal completely smooth skin where the huge laceration had just been. Alec sat back on his heels, at a loss for words.

"I don't even know. So don't ask," Magnus replied when Alec looked up at him.

"How do you feel?" Alec asked for the second time that night.

Magnus took stock of himself, mentally running over his body, looking for imperfections or pain. He felt absolutely nothing, except maybe residual warmth from Alec's touch.

"I feel completely like myself again."

All of a sudden Alec hopped up. "I healed you! I can heal you!" he exclaimed.

"Shush! If I were you, I'd keep that shit a secret. Soon you'll have long lost cousins and brand new best friends knocking on your door at all hours of the night and day," he said laughingly. He moved to sit up. He was a little stiff and sore, but not in any pain. This was pretty damn amazing. When Alec had calmed down from his newfound power trip, he came to sit beside his boyfriend.

"I'm kind of a little on edge about all this. I mean, in a matter of hours, I've watched you die, I've brought you back to life, and I've healed all your wounds and made you completely well again. This is too much of a trip for me," Alec said in a contemplative tone.

"Chalk it up to the power of love, sweetness," Magnus crooned as he caressed Alec's cheek.

"Also, I don't think it would work with anyone else," Alec said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't think I could heal anyone else, or bring them back to life. I think it's just between us. Remember what you said about you not being able to heal yourself? That your power needed a medium? Maybe that's what I am."

Magnus rolled this over in his mind for a minute, then he said, "But that's never happened before. A warlock can't heal himself just because someone else is in contact with him. It doesn't work like that. All the power just goes into the other person; it doesn't loop around and come back to the warlock. I think you do have some power permanently inside you."

"_Your_ power," Alec said. Magnus liked the sound of that.

"Yea, I guess. And it takes contact with my hands, the conduits of my own power, to make it more potent. Huh. I knew there was a primal meaning in all this," Magnus said with a level look in his eyes.

"What do you mean, primal?"

"I felt it. The first time we made love. I felt the warmth go into you from me."

"I thought that was just…" Alec trailed off, blushing maddeningly. Magnus had to chuckle.

"I mean more than that. I felt my power being drained a little, as if I was healing you. I was doing _something_ to you, but it was a little more…carnal…than healing." He smiled an evil smile. "I just mean I liked the idea of marking you as my own. Other warlocks, at least, would feel my essence when they're near you. It's like a marked my territory. It's very sexy." Alec blushed again. Magnus leaned in to kiss the shadowhunter's lips. The kiss was exquisite, their lips moving together with a little urgency. When Magnus' tongue ran along Alec's bottom lip, he sighed, allowing the warlock entry. He massaged Alec's tongue with his, going deeper and deeper with each change in position of their lips.

Abruptly, Magnus pulled back with a frown.

"What?" Alec said. Magnus said nothing, just snapped his fingers, and Alec's jacket and shirt disappeared and reappeared on the floor about ten feet away.

"I noticed we were a little lopsided, here," Magnus said, indicating his own bare torso. Alec shrugged and went back to kissing Magnus. Magnus began to push Alec back down towards the couch, coming down to hover on top of him. Alec tensed up and Magnus drew back to look at him. Alec's eyes flickered to the closed, unlocked door. Magnus lifted his hand, then hesitated.

"You try," he said with a smirk.

Alec looked at him incredulously, then seemed to think better of it. He focused his attention on the golden lock on the door. He stared at it like he was trying to bend a spoon. Magnus held back his snicker. Alec lifted his hand and made the twisting wrist motion he had seen Magnus do many times. Nothing happened. He did it again, but to no effect. He looked up at Magnus with a slightly disappointed expression. Magnus let his little chuckle out this time, and imitated Alec's motion. There was a satisfying click from the door, and then Magnus attacked his boyfriend's mouth again.

**Ahh, our Malec are happy again... isn't it nice? and you can probably guess from the ending that the next chap will be lemony fresh. I'm warning you now, if you are offended by explicit boy love, stop reading. Why are you even here anyway? sorry if thats harsh, but its the truth. you knew it was coming. the story is rated M. for Malec love. REVIEW! pweeeeeze? it will make the lemonade pour faster from my fingers...**

**OH OH OH! I forgot to put this when i first posted it. I want you guys to vote. you want the lemon in Alec or Magnus POV? I know how it will play out, and it could sound very different depending on which i used. I can't decide so i'm letting you guys do it...so give me some feedback!**


	10. Commando MPOV

**OOOOOOOKIE DOKIE FOLKS! the much awaited lemon is here. this was 13 pages in Word. woah! I hope you enjoy my hard work. this was lovely to write tho.**

**BTW since this took me about 6 hours to write, i'm taking a little break for an hour or so before i attempt Alec's side of it. But there will be an APOV that will be a little less...explicit than this one. I'll try at least. **

**SO if you are offended by M/M love, get the hell out, and wait till i post the Alec portion. or just wait til i post the actual chap 10 when its over and pick up there. **

**As always, Cassandra Clare owns them. I just make them naughty. **

**Chapter Song: Fever by Adam Lambert (because obviously, Magnus wrote this song about him and Alec and gave it to his human clone, Adam, to sing it for the world! This totally set the mood for this epic lemon!)**

**Magnus POV**

Ahh, to kiss Alec again. Those luscious, shy lips moving against his was almost too much. Since, up until recently, this was all he had done with Alec, he had honed his kissing skills. Then, they had completely skipped foreplay and jumped right from making out to the good stuff. Not that Magnus was complaining. But Alec had so much more to experience. And now that it looked like he and Magnus would get the chance, Magnus couldn't wait to do a little between the sheets tutoring.

For now, though, making out with their bare chests pressed together was doing a pretty good job of lighting his fire. When they had to break apart for air, Alec looked up at him with clear, loving eyes.

"I love you. I didn't get to say it back…earlier," he said softly.

"I knew." Magnus thought back to about an hour ago, when nothing else mattered but telling Alec he loved him, just to make sure he knew, before he let go. He hadn't even felt he needed to hear it from Alec. He had given himself, his whole body and soul, to Magnus already; that was enough to get the message across. Somehow, Magnus felt a little selfish; he couldn't explain why. He felt like he had taken advantage of the shadowhunter. So he felt he had to say it, before it was too late. Now, it seemed, he was going to have all the time in the world to prove it without words.

He hovered over his boyfriend, looking at his face. It was flushed a faint red from the heat between them; maybe a little from the position, and from doing this in a place that was _definitely_ not the safety of Magnus' bedroom. He turned his head and looked around the room.

"Where are we, anyway?" Magnus inquired.

"This was Inquisitor Herondale's old office," Alec said matter-of-factly.

"Hmm. I always knew that woman was a little too masculine for me," he said, looking around at the heavy, dark furnishings. Brass, mahogany, and espresso leather. In his normal attire, Magnus would have been a rainbow scar on the rich dullness of the room. "She was way too overbearing and harsh. Always throwing out orders to people, not caring about much of anyone else's feelings. It's like she secretly wanted to be a straight man. I bet she never asked for directions either." He felt bad for talking about the dead like that, but it was true. She was _undoubtedly_ related to Jace. Alec's face looked scolding. But he didn't do what Magnus expected, which was to tell him not to speak ill of the dead.

"Do you really despise straight men so much?" Alec asked.

"No, I just think they could use a little less testosterone-driven stupidity sometimes. Most straight men, when they get their mind set to something, whatever it is, they go a little overboard. Sometimes to a fault. They would get themselves killed in a heartbeat for a woman, without even thinking about the implications. What's she to do when you're gone? Sit around and be lonely because you didn't stop and think about someone besides yourself, trying to prove your macho-ness? They probably hope she'll be an old maid forever, waiting to die so she can join her big strong knight in shining armor, when all she really wants to do is have him close, alive and well, so she can hold him. She wants him to take care of himself, and be careful. But straight men don't think about that. They like to prove that they would go to any length for a woman, when all she wants is for him to buy her flowers and call her honey and snuggle close at night. But straight men are too afraid of their own feelings to even consider it, most of the time."

Alec looked him straight in the eyes. "Isn't that exactly what _you_ did, for me?"

"Exactly. And look where it got us. Look what I put you through."

"Also, it sounds like you were referring to a particular straight man."

"Well, Jace _is_ the epitome of all the reasons I prefer sweet, shy boys like you. You prefer _me_, don't you? Instead of Jace? He's such an ass. I could tell, the day I met you, that you had a thing for him, pseudo-brother or not." Alec blushed hard. "He's easy on the eyes, I'll give him that. But then he opens his mouth and it all goes to hell."

At Alec's hurt look, Magnus said, "You don't still want him do you?" He was abruptly afraid of Alec's answer. But he was immediately comforted.

"NO! No, no. I don't think I have enough room in my heart for anyone else, romance-wise. You have moved in a made yourself at home." He smiled warmly from underneath. Magnus leaned down to kiss him again, just once before drawing back again.

"Do you ever wonder?" he asked.

"Wonder what?"

"What it would be like. To be with Jace, I mean." Magnus was honestly curious about his answer to this, and he could sense Alec's apprehension at providing it. "Come on, I promise I won't be mad. I really want to know." Alec seemed to soften a little.

"I used to. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He seems so intense about everything, I figured it would transfer over to that kind of thing you know?"

"You never wondered what he would be like in bed?" Alec blushed bright red again, but kept his mouth shut. This drove Magnus crazy. Finally, Alec admitted, "Yes. I have wondered that. But I don't think about it anymore, not after…with you."

"You can honestly tell me you never fantasize about what he would look like in my position right now? Ever? Don't you think about what his style might be?" Alec remained silent, looking up at him a little nervously. "Personally, I imagine Jace would be a tad _rough_," he said, accentuating the word with a quick, firm thrust of his hips against Alec's. Alec let out a loud gasp at the contact, and Magnus continued. "I mean, he's _such_ a _guy_. He would want to _assert_ his _dominance_. Be the_ outward_ alpha _male._" Each various word was punctuated with another rough thrust. Each time, Alec breathed out a strangled gasp, and Magnus couldn't help but be aroused at Alec squirming beneath him.

"You haven't really experienced a lot in the bedroom department yet, but sometimes a little variety is good. As long as the variety comes from me and no one else," he said with a pointed look on his face. Role playing was all fine and good, but Alec better never overstep his boundaries. He belonged to Magnus and no one else.

Alec was breathing heavy, with lidded eyes. "I suppose he would probably be a little…ugh…overbearing. Kind of straight…oh…umf…to the point. Jace is…ahh…like that most of the time," he managed between little gasps of pleasure.

"Does that not sound good to you? Maybe you'd like something different. What about…" He looked at Alec with an evil smile and leaned close to his ear. "Simon, maybe?"

He bent down and bit down hard on Alec's throat and began to suck on the skin there. Alec let out a loud moan. "Ahh…by the _Angel_, Magnus…" He began to breathe heavier and grind his hips up against Magnus. Magnus didn't think the boy would like kinky shit like this, but he seemed oddly, fervently receptive. The skin he was sucking on finally broke under his top teeth and he tasted a little trickle of blood. Magnus shivered and continued to give Alec a good sized hickey on his jugular. Sweat was starting to bead between their chests.

In what seemed like an instant, so fast Magnus couldn't understand what had happened (or maybe he was just too preoccupied) he felt the air firmly knocked out of him as his back hit something not entirely hard. He looked up to see Alec looming over him, a feverish look in his usually submissive eyes. Alec had come up and flipped them, their heads on the other end of the couch now, closer to the door.

His body didn't know how to process an Alec that took initiative. It had NEVER happened before, in their month and half of acquaintance. Not with anything. Not even kissing. It was hotter than Magnus could have fantasized. He enjoyed being teacher, but sometimes he liked to be manhandled and taught a lesson. Alec, still riding some kind of high Magnus didn't understand, took both his hands and pinned them to the couch above his head. He felt the little static-like shock again as Alec tightened his grip. Magnus looked at his mouth's handiwork on the side of Alec's neck _I've marked him again_, he thought, satisfied with himself.

"You are in big trouble," said Alec.

"Well punish me then, lover." His wrists were starting to warm with a pleasant burn. It was like being healed again, except there was no pain before. Just a slow burn that worked its way from Alec's fingertips down into his wrists, working down his arms to his chest pressed against Alec's. He told himself that if this was a dream, he better not EVER wake up. This was too delicious.

Just then, a knock came at the door. "Go Away!" Alec growled, not moving his lust-filled eyes from Magnus'. Then Magnus heard the telltale sizzle of a stele burning across the door, drawing, most likely, an unlocking rune. The door flew open, Alec's head looked up, and all of a sudden, all the warmth that had been spreading throughout Magnus' body evaporated. He practiced _extreme_ self control, so as not to leap up and murder whoever the _hell_ had just interrupted his hottest fantasy-become-reality yet. He would have to tilt his head all the way back off the end of the couch to see who was at the door, and he tried not to want to see the person who had few seconds to live if they didn't get the fuck out.

"Well, I see you're all well again. I'm not even gonna ask. I just came in here because it sounded like you guys were fighting and throwing things at each other. There's lots of drama going on down there, but obviously the party's up here. I'll leave you two alone, then. But you might want to think about a locking rune and not relaying on a simple mundane lock…"

Magnus continued looking up at Alec's face, which had gone a tasty cherry color. His mouth hung open and he kept looking from Magnus to the door and back again.

"Isabelle, if you don't get the hell out, I swear by the Angel you will regret it," Magnus said with as much venom as he could produce in his voice. She apparently got the picture because the door slammed shut and he heard the stele burn across it again. He looked into Alec's stricken face and tried to rouse him from his shock. He wanted that burn again.

"Alec. Alec! Look at me, damnit. Snap back into it, boo," he pleaded. "Hey!" He shot power through his own arms into his fingertips, blue sparks raining down from over his head. As they made contact with Alec's hand that still held his wrists, his eyes fluttered shut. When they opened again, the uncontrollable lust was back. His eyes seemed to glow slightly more blue. _Huh,_ Magnus thought. _Convenient to know all it takes is a little jolt to recharge._

Alec went back to his task: ravishing Magnus' neck and collarbone with nipping kisses. He continued grinding his erection into Magnus' willing crotch, through the layers of clothes. As if noticing the restriction for the first time, Alec reached down and wrenched Magnus' belt loose from the buckle and expertly whipped it out of the loops. He threw it across the room. _This is too good to be true_, Magnus thought. But he was living it up and going with it. Alec's ministrations were causing their own effect on Magnus' body. The heat was back, and had crept into his face.

He was now panting with anticipation at what Alec's free hand was doing. It was, at the moment, unbuttoning his pants and sliding the zipper down painfully slowly. The look in his eyes caused Magnus to shiver with pleasure. He could only imagine the workings of Alec's mind at the moment. However, all coherent thought went out the window as Alec's warm hand reached in and grasped Magnus' straining erection. In some corner of his mind, Magnus thought how good Alec's rough, callused palm felt against the sensitive skin of his shaft. He hadn't thought to credit his shadowhunter nature for more than the glorious body Alec sported. Who would have thought there were added perks?

Alec began to stroke him, and Magnus nearly lost consciousness at the feeling. There was something about a shy boy finding his inner dominatrix that was incredibly sexy. Sexier than someone who already felt the need to manhandle everyone in sight. This was a secret side of Alec that Magnus could get used to once in a while, even though he knew it was probably brought on by the influence of his own power within the shadowhunter. He vaguely registered that everything Alec was doing, down to a T, was what Magnus had been imagining doing to him when he was still on top.

Alec continued to stroke, excruciatingly slowly, just working him up. Magnus couldn't help thrusting up into his palm, wanting more friction, more speed. This was good, but it wasn't going to get him anywhere. Alec was straddling his thighs, his left hand still holding Magnus' wrists above his head, his right working his shaft. He took a deep breath, and in a sudden burst of strength, broke free from Alec's grasp on his wrists. He sat up with Alec still on top of him, and Alec let go of his cock, throwing his arms around Magnus' neck. His lips crashed down onto Magnus' waiting mouth, and immediately both their tongues began to fight for dominance.

With a little more strength, Magnus sat up farther, wrapping his arms around Alec's waist; he stood up off the couch, hauling Alec with him, still kissing him feverishly. As soon as Magnus was on his feet, his pants fell to the floor and Alec wrapped his legs around his waist, keeping a tight hold around his neck. He stopped kissing his mouth and moved to Magnus' neck, and Magnus moaned in pleasure. He stepped out of his pants and walked over to the mahogany desk in the middle of the room. Alec, sensing where they were headed, reached out a swiped his hand across it, knocking most of its contents to the floor. Magnus leaned over and deposited Alec, only sort of gently, onto the desktop. While Alec worked on his belt and pants, Magnus ripped his boots and socks off his feet. When those were discarded, he took hold of the bottom ends of Alec's pants and pulled. Alec straightened his legs and they came right off, to be thrown to some obscure corner of the room.

Magnus came back to grind against Alec's erection again, only to be annoyed that, unlike Magnus, Alec apparently didn't like to go commando. Not wanting to break the contact again, he magically removed the boxers with a snap of his fingers, depositing them somewhere else in the room. Alec reached between them to grasp Magnus again. He tugged a little harder than before.

"Holy shit…" he choked out.

"Are you ok? Sorry," Alec said. Magnus couldn't believe it.

"Are you kidding? More, baby. Fuck, please more. Harder." Alec followed orders. He gripped tighter, and Magnus saw stars. He let Alec pump him for a little longer before he stepped back a little and grabbed underneath Alec's knees. He took both of them a slung them over his shoulders. He positioned himself against Alec's entrance and began to push in.

Alec's jaw dropped open and he moaned, his breaths coming out staccato. His chest was heaving up and down, taking shallow breaths trying to withstand the pain Magnus knew he was causing. After all, this was only the second time his body had been invaded by Magnus' nearly nine inches. But Alec seemed to take it in stride. Magnus continued to push into the tightness he had longed to feel again after that first time. It was indescribable. His eyes rolled back in his head and he purred long and low.

When he was buried all the way, he paused for a minute to relish the feeling. Then he withdrew slowly, taking his time. When he was nearly out, he paused again and looked at Alec. His eyes were a little clouded over, and he wasn't paying much attention. Magnus tightened his stomach muscles, and his cock did a little jerk. That got Alec's attention; his head snapped up. Magnus looked his lover straight in the eyes, took a deep breath, grabbed the tops of Alec's thighs and slammed back in. Their bodies came together with a loud _Smack!_ and Alec cried out in ecstasy, his voice then falling into unintelligible whimpers. He reached his hands back over his head and turned them over to grip the opposite edge of the desk.

Magnus began to thrust hard, each time his hip bones hitting the backs of Alec's thighs with an audible smack, turning the contacting surfaces red in no time. His knees hit the side of the desk repeatedly, but he could care less. Alec's hands then reached up and grabbed his hips, pulling him in and out harder than before. His nails bit into Magnus hips, and he moaned louder.

With Alec's legs still thrown over his shoulders, Magnus leaned down over him, changing the position and watching Alec's face knot up in pleasure. He began thrusting hard again and Alec started to get louder. _Who would have thought he would be a screamer? _Magnus thought to himself. At the closer position, Magnus put his elbows down on the desk on either side of Alec's face a laced his fingers together over Alec's mouth to keep him quieter, lest his mother hear and think Magnus is murdering him.

Now all he could queue on were Alec's eyes. But this didn't prove to be a problem. They got really wide one minute, only to roll back in his head the next. This seemed a good sign to Magnus, who was slowly becoming less concerned with Alec and more preoccupied with his own release. It felt so warm and tight. He had forgotten what it was like to be with a virgin (he still considered Alec "virgin" material, since after only once, the…snug factor…hadn't changed much yet). He was getting dangerously close. He could tell Alec was too, because he was starting to grind against Magnus again, and his cock was being sandwiched snugly between their stomachs. The friction was probably yummy, but nowhere near what Magnus was experiencing.

The closer Magnus got to coming, the quicker and shallower his thrusts became. His vision was starting to cloud over, his hold on Alec's mouth becoming weaker. He was leaning on his elbows more, losing strength in his legs. He was getting tired from the rough pace he had been keeping up for more than half an hour now. He was close, though. He let go of Alec's mouth and their lips came together, both moaning into the other's mouth. Magnus reached between them and took hold of Alec. After a few quick, firm strokes, Magnus felt hot liquid shoot into his hand and onto his stomach. This was the last straw.

He gave one last heavy thrust and buried himself to the hilt while he rode out the best orgasm he had had in decades. His legs nearly gave out from exhaustion. He lay on top of Alec, completely blissed out. He suddenly remembered Alec's incredibly out of character performance, and looked up from his resting place on Alec's chest expecting to see a terrified look on his face.

What he got was better than he could have imagined. Alec was looking at him. He reached up to run his fingers through Magnus' limp, sweaty hair, scratching his scalp lightly. Magnus purred contentedly.

"Are you ok?" Alec asked softly, without a trace of horror in his voice.

"Never better. And you?" He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Alec to clam up and realize he had been a little hussy earlier, jumping on top and dominating for a minute. Then getting so into it during the act, being so loud.

Instead, Alec said, "Pretty good," but he smiled and bit his lip, blushing a little. "Thanks for shutting me up, by the way. I honestly don't know what came over me when you bit me. It was like a switch flipped or something and all I wanted to do was have my way with you." He blushed harder and Magnus smiled to himself.

"I think I caused a little of that. I kept shooting power into you, and you got naughtier by the minute."

"Huh," was all Alec said.

"Did you at least enjoy it?"

"Yes, of course I did. Couldn't you…tell?" he asked shyly.

"Mhm. I love your face when you come. It's glorious. I would like to see it more often."

"Maybe we can negotiate something," Alec said playfully. Magnus came up and kissed him sweetly on the nose. God, he loved this Nephilim boy. More than anything.

"We should probably make an appearance downstairs, before Isabelle comes back to screech at us again for making too much racket."

Alec looked stricken. "_Isabelle_ was here?" he asked with a horrified expression.

"You don't remember? You looked like you'd seen a ghost. I told her to go away, she did, and I channeled power back into you and you turned back into your naughty alter ego."

"By the Angel. I don't think I can ever look her in the face again. What did she see?"

"Don't worry. She didn't stick around long enough for the good stuff. You were, however, dry humping me cowgirl style. But I don't think that's anything she hasn't done."

"Ok, OK! Stop. As much as my sister seeing me creeps me out, the thought of me walking in on _her_ is…" he shivered and shook his head.

Magnus slipped out and offered Alec his hand. He pulled him up to a sitting position and Alec winced.

"Yea, you're gonna be just a tad sore. Sorry about that. I got a little carried away. But it was a proper reunion, so I don't feel too bad."

"Yea, ok." Alec stood up on shaky legs and began to stalk the room for his clothes. He gathered most of them up and laid them out on the couch; all except his boxers. They were nowhere to be found.

"They're in here somewhere. I wasn't really paying attention to where I put them; they could have ended up in a drawer somewhere in the desk. Or behind the bookcase. It doesn't really matter. Just go commando, baby. I promise it's not that bad. You feel a little freer."

Alec looked slightly perplexed, then thought better of it. "I guess I'll find them later. We really do need to get downstairs. It's probably painfully obvious that we aren't there."

"I'm supposed to be incapacitated, remember? They're not expecting us down there so soon. But I am curious what's going on. Just one problem, though." Magnus gestured to the pile of cut up black cloth that was his vest and shirt. Alec suddenly perked up and skipped out into the hallway as Magnus pulled on his pants and Alec's boots. Alec came back into the room and shut the door. He was holding a large black duffle bag.

"Earlier, after they brought you up here, my dad went back to the Penhallows' and packed some of his extra clothes in here for you. You're too tall for my clothes," he added with a smile, handing Magnus a black t-shirt. _These shadowhunters are all the same with their black,_ he thought. But at least it matched his own macabre attire for the moment. He pulled it over his head and stood while Alec looked him over. He seemed satisfied with his boyfriend's appearance.

"Come on," Alec said, "Let's go downstairs and see what's up." Magnus decided not to tell him he looked freshly sexed up with his flushed face and disheveled, sweaty hair. He didn't want to scare the boy into hiding up here forever. Besides, Magnus was truly curious at what kind of "drama" Isabelle was referring to. Fully dressed, they both stepped out into the hallway and made their way down to the main Hall.

**Soooooo...how did you like it? Reviews for this one are probably the most important to me, since i spent most of the day writing this. and dont' worry, an Alec side will be up soon. i promise my little Malec groupies! for now, however, i'm going to take a mcnugget break. REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW and i just might get the alec chap and the next chap (where our other friends show up again) up in a lil more of a hurry.**


	11. Commando APOV

**Ok folks. Here is Alec's version of "Commando". A disclaimer: this chap is intentionally less explicit/detailed than the Magnus version, because, well, our little Alec is innocent (most of the time. At least, more than his boyfriend). It's also for people who maybe don't have AS dirty a mind as OTHERS (you know who you are, others...and I love you hehe) **

**BUT! If you have read and enjoyed the Magnus version, do not neglect this version. It's not exactly the same, and you get a little more info on some things. So go ahead and read! Relive the lemon! You know you want to anyway!**

**Cassandra Clare is the powerful being from whose mind comes these adorable characters. **

**I still have Adam here with me. He keeps me company and does what I tell him to, so I can't complain. "Grab him! Sling him around! Teach that naughty Tommy Joe a lesson! Get it baby! That's it! Now go sing me a song and look at me with your gorgeous eyes. Yes, Tommy Joe, you can come sit by me and listen to the seranade. Here's your guitar. Play some backup. Aww we're one big happy family. I love my little puppet boys!"**

**"We love you too Brookie!"**

**"Aww, yall are too cute. Now makeout. That's it..."**

**Ok *looks to make sure they are occupied* On with the show! **

**Chapter Song: I Like it Rough by Lady GaGa**

**Alec POV**

Kissing Magnus tended to make Alec lightheaded. The warlock had ways of moving his tongue that seemed unnatural, but were nonetheless awe-inducing. Alec didn't have any basis for comparison, besides seeing other people kiss. It didn't look this…earth-moving from the outside. Maybe everyone felt like this every time they kissed. Somehow he doubted it, however. Although, Isabelle had told him about Jace and Clary's kiss in the Seelie Court and he figured this was pretty close to what that might have been. If so, he felt extremely sorry that they were brother and sister and could never have this again. This was bliss.

He could continue kissing Magnus forever, but his breathing needs got in the way. Also, there was something he very badly needed to say. He pulled back to look at Magnus.

"I love you. I didn't get to say it back…earlier," he said softly.

"I knew," Magnus told him. He knew. Did that mean he could feel what Alec felt for him? Could he possibly love the shadowhunter as much as Alec loved him? Could he know exactly how deep Alec's feelings ran? He thought it might be possible. He hoped it was.  
Magnus stared at him for a moment, presumably waiting for him to catch his breath. Then the warlock's eyes searched about the room.

"Where are we, anyway?" Magnus inquired.

"This was Inquisitor Herondale's old office," Alec said. He had asked if they had another room with something soft to lie on to put Magnus in, and his father had remembered this room. It was out of use, after all. A practical choice, although it was sort of weird to be in a dead person's office. Her things hadn't even been touched. It's not like she'd be coming back for them though. The Inquisitor had always unnerved Alec. He pushed the thought of her away, only to have it called back up by Magnus' next statement.

"Hmm. I always knew that woman was a little too masculine for me," he said, glancing around, probably at the drab decorations. It was rather dull. "She was way too overbearing and harsh. Always throwing out orders to people, not caring about much of anyone else's feelings. It's like she secretly wanted to be a straight man. I bet she never asked for directions either." Alec didn't understand the bit about directions, but that's not what sparked up his next question. He frowned.

"Do you really despise straight men so much?" he asked. It always seemed Magnus harbored some ill will towards the heterosexual men of the world. Alec wondered if it was simply pigheadedness that he hated (because let's face it, if Jace is any indication, him being the only straight guy his age Alec spent a considerable amount of time around, he could totally understand why someone like Magnus wouldn't be able to put up with him for long). But, wait just a minute…

"Isn't that exactly what _you_ did, for me?"

"Exactly. And look where it got us. Look what I put you through." He had to admit he agreed. He could see Magnus' logic. But his earlier thoughts brought something back into his mind.

"Also, it sounds like you were referring to a particular straight man." Jace used to be the elephant in the room with their relationship. He knew Magnus blamed him for Alec being less than receptive at first. He knew it wasn't Jace's fault, but the warlock obviously couldn't help pinning some of the blame in that direction. That had changed a great deal since they had made love.

"Well, Jace _is_ the epitome of all the reasons I prefer sweet, shy boys like you. You prefer _me_, don't you? Instead of Jace? He's such an ass. I could tell, the day I met you, that you had a thing for him, pseudo-brother or not." This brought back a feeling of shame. Alec flushed at the thought. He knew that eventually, Jace had picked up on it too. "He's easy on the eyes, I'll give him that. But then he opens his mouth and it all goes to hell." That wasn't entirely true, he mentally defended. You just had to get to know Jace to be able to understand his personality and where it comes from. He was raised by _Valentine_ after all. That was bound to rub off. His face must have changed because Magnus had a little scared look on his face.

"You don't still want him do you?" Magnus asked him. He looked hurt. Alec hurried to reassure him.

"NO! No, no. I don't think I have enough room in my heart for anyone else, romance-wise. You have moved in a made yourself at home." Well, it was the truth. He tried to convey his sincerity with his smile. Magnus placed a single soft kiss on his lips.

"Do you ever wonder?" he asked.

"Wonder what?"

"What it would be like. To be with Jace, I mean." Dear Angel. Was it written on his face? He tried not to betray his nervousness at the question. He had thought about it a lot over the years, when he started to think about that kind of thing at all. He must have shown his apprehension because Magnus continued, "Come on, I promise I won't be mad. I really want to know."

Alec figured, _he asked, he must be able to deal with it._ There was nothing Alec was more afraid of than Magnus getting mad and leaving him alone again. He didn't think he could take being away from him for a second before all this chaos was over. So, he told enough of the truth to satisfy Magnus, he hoped.

"I used to. I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He seems so intense about everything, I figured it would transfer over to that kind of thing you know?"

"You never wondered what he would be like in bed?" Crap! How could he tell these things about Alec without even trying? Was his face that transparent? He had hoped to avoid actually _talking_ about doing the naughty, at least. He gathered his courage.

"Yes. I have wondered that. But I don't think about it anymore, not after…with you." That was completely truthful. His thoughts were utterly overflowing with Magnus and what it had felt like to feel him inside. Words couldn't describe it, and Alec couldn't wait to feel it again. It was like saying I love you in the most vivid way. Magnus, however, didn't look satisfied with his answer.

"You can honestly tell me you never fantasize about what he would look like in my position right now? Ever? Don't you think about what his style might be?" Alec didn't really know what his boyfriend meant by this. If he was asking if Alec had ever wondered how being that close to Jace would feel, then the answer was yes. But was he asking if Alec had ever thought about how it actually play out? Like with details? Alec hadn't thought that far. He hadn't had the chance or reason to.

"Personally, I imagine Jace would be a tad _rough_." At the word "rough", Magnus pushed his hips hard into Alec's groin. The sensation sent chills down Alec's spine and he sucked in air loudly. Up to this point in their relationship, Magnus had been exceptionally gentle with Alec, going at the shadowhunter's pace. But this side of Magnus, the one with a little less restraint, was new and intriguing to say the least. But Alec's train of thought was interrupted when Magnus continued, "I mean, he's _such_ a _guy_. He would want to _assert_ his _dominance_. Be the_ outward_ alpha _male._" By the _Angel,_ this was too much. Alec started to thrash his head about and his breathing became shallow. "You haven't really experienced a lot in the bedroom department yet, but sometimes a little variety is good. As long as the variety comes from me and no one else," Well, of course not. But he liked the imitation as done by the warlock.

. "I suppose he would probably be a little…ugh…overbearing. Kind of straight…oh…umf…to the point. Jace is…ahh…like that most of the time," he got out, sounding pathetic.

"Does that not sound good to you? Maybe you'd like something different. What about…" As his voice trailed off, Alec got truly scared at his devilish expression. What was next? "Simon, maybe?" Wha…Ohhhhh dear Angel help him. He was going to melt into a puddle on the floor.

Magnus had latched on to his neck just like he was afraid Simon was going to do at any moment when he was near. But this wasn't at all unpleasant. In fact, it was ridiculously pleasant. He started to feel himself getting more aroused by the second. The bite had shocked him. And he loved it. He couldn't process it. When he felt Magnus lap up a bit of blood as the skin broke under his sucking, something inside him snapped, and he was suddenly flying through the air.

His vision became infinitely clearer, and he could see every fine detail of Magnus' beautiful, makeup free face. The face of the one that was just on top of him, sucking hard on his throat, and who was now lying stunned underneath him. Magnus lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow, and this drove Alec into a near frenzy. All of a sudden all he could think about was ripping off his boyfriend's clothes and teaching him a lesson in roughness. When Magnus' eyes left his to stare at his neck, he spoke up to get his attention back.

"You are in big trouble," he informed him.

"Well punish me then, lover." Oh, you have no idea. Alec took his left hand and gathered Magnus' wrists together and pinned them to the couch above his head. He began to feel a connection forged between them at the hands, a warmth that radiated around the contact points. That's when Alec registered the insistent knock on the door.

"Go Away!" he yelled, accentuating each word. He was busy, damnit. But then the door flew open and he stared into the slightly flushed face of his sister. He seemed to snap back into his normal self as soon as they made eye contact. He was horrified. She looked a little worried for a split second, but then a small smile came into her features.

"Well, I see you're all well again. I'm not even gonna ask. I just came in here because it sounded like you guys were fighting and throwing things at each other. There's lots of drama going on down there, but obviously the party's up here. I'll leave you two alone, then. But you might want to think about a locking rune and not relaying on a simple mundane lock…"

Had she heard them all the way from downstairs? Surely not. He hoped. He stared at his sister. Her face was a light flushed pink, as if from just getting out of a hot shower. Her hair was mussed, out of place. The top two buttons on her gray top were undone and she looked slightly annoyed. He didn't have time to respond, however, because Magnus did it for him. Alec couldn't even form words; he was still in shock.

"Isabelle, if you don't get the hell out, I swear by the Angel you will regret it," he said harshly from underneath Alec. Isabelle rolled her eyes and smirked as she turned around and slammed the door. Alec could hear the burn of the stele drawn across the door. Hopefully she was drawing a "KEEP OUT" rune. His eyes fell to look at Magnus.

"Alec. Alec! Look at me, damnit. Snap back into it, boo." Alec didn't understand what he was saying. "Hey!" All of a sudden, a pleasant burn shot into the hand that was holding Magnus' wrists, and he was ravenous again. In some corner of his mind, he knew this was bizarre, but he couldn't help it. He felt insatiable and wanted to feel more and more of Magnus. Wanted him as close as he could get. He began raining kisses down his neck and collarbone. He ground his hips into Magnus, needing the sweet friction so bad. Instantly, he was livid that they still had clothes on. He violently jerked Magnus' belt out of the buckle and pulled it off. He threw it across the room. He began working on the button and zipper of his pants. He looked up at Magnus, who was quite literally panting. Without knowing fully what he was doing, Alec reached in and grasped Magnus. He hadn't made a conscious decision to do it, but there it was.

He started slow. Apparently, that wasn't enough for Magnus. He began to move on his own, to speed things up. In the next instant, Magnus' wrists had broken free of Alec's left hand and he moved to sit up, with Alec still straddling his hips. Alec let go with his right hand and threw both arms around his lover's neck, kissing him hard. Their tongues moved together and Alec was in ecstasy all over again just from kissing Magnus.

The warlock sat up the rest of the way and grabbed Alec's buttocks. He heaved, and stood up off the couch, Alec wrapping his legs around his waist and squeezing hard. Alec relished in the contact as Magnus stepped out of his pants and headed to the center of the room. Alec figured where they were headed, and thought to help. He reached a hand out behind him and swiped what he could off the top of the desk before Magnus laid him down on his back on top of it. Magnus immediately went to work on Alec's shoes while Alec dealt with his buckle and pants. Magnus yanked them off violently and came back to grind against him again.

Only one problem, Alec still had boxers on. Magnus fixed that in a snap. Alec was thankful. He reached down between them again and tugged a little harder than before, testing the waters.

"Holy shit…" was what he got.

"Are you ok? Sorry," he said, not knowing if he was too rough. He loosened his grip a little, but heard Magnus beg for "harder". He did his best. Magnus seemed to enjoy it. After a few minutes, Magnus stepped back and grabbed Alec's legs, throwing them over his shoulders and stepping into position.

Alec's jaw popped open and he winced. It was painful at first. He remembered this from the first time. He knew if he just breathed, it would get better. Magnus was going slow for now, anyway. Alec let his head rest on the desk and continued trying to breathe through the pain. He could almost feel the blood pumping through Magnus' veins it was so tight.

When Magnus was almost all the way out again, Alec felt a jerk and his head snapped up. Magnus looked in his eyes before taking hold of the tops of his thighs and plunging in hard. Alec nearly blacked out. He let out a cry and his insides began to shake. This was unbelievable. He needed to grab something. He reached his hands over his head and grabbed the edge of the desk and held on for dear life as Magnus went to work. Somewhere during this, Alec's fingers became buried in the skin of Magnus' hips, nearly drawing blood, trying to pull him closer, further, deeper.

When Magnus changed the angle by leaning down over him with his legs still on his shoulders, Alec couldn't control himself anymore. He knew he was getting loud and a little out of hand when Magnus' hands clamped down over his mouth. He tried to control his voice, without much success. He thanked the Angel that Magnus had enough sense to shut up him a little.

Meanwhile, the friction caused by their stomachs rubbing together was nearly driving him over the edge. It only took a few touches from Magnus' capable hands before he let himself go. His loud moan was muffled by Magnus' kiss as the warlock buried himself deep and rode out his own release. When it was over, he collapsed down on top of Alec, his head on his chest.

All of a sudden his head came up and he looked at Alec, a little worried.

"Are you ok?" he asked Magnus as he ran his fingers through his lover's silky hair.

"Never better. And you?" He answered. Alec didn't know if he could put it into words. He tried, though.

"Pretty good." Understatement of the century, though that was intentional. He figured Magnus got the hint. He felt the need to thank him for controlling him during the act, also.

"Thanks for shutting me up, by the way. I honestly don't know what came over me when you bit me. It was like a switch flipped or something and all I wanted to do was have my way with you." He thought back on it, blushing, but couldn't find it in himself to regret it. The reward was too sweet. Magnus smiled.

"I think I caused a little of that. I kept shooting power into you, and you got naughtier by the minute." This was fine with Alec. Interesting, too.

"Huh," was all he said.

"Did you at least enjoy it?" How could he possibly doubt this? Alec couldn't help but wonder.

"Yes, of course I did. Couldn't you…tell?"

"Mhm. I love your face when you come. It's glorious. I would like to see it more often." Alec blushed again at his words, but grew bold.

"Maybe we can negotiate something," he said playfully. This earned him a little kiss on the tip of his nose. However, all Alec's blissful thoughts evaporated with Magnus' next words.

"We should probably make an appearance downstairs, before Isabelle comes back to screech at us again for making too much racket." Before Isabelle _comes back?_ WHAT?

"_Isabelle_ was here?" He paled at the thought. How much had she seen? When did she come in? How did she get in? They had locked the door, right?

"You don't remember? You looked like you'd seen a ghost. I told her to go away, she did, and I channeled power back into you and you turned back into your naughty alter ego."

"By the Angel. I don't think I can ever look her in the face again. What did she see?"

"Don't worry. She didn't stick around long enough for the good stuff. You were, however, dry humping me cowgirl style. But I don't think that's anything she hasn't done." AHHHHHH! He did NOT need to hear that. He didn't know what embarrassed him more: Isabelle seeing him or him seeing Isabelle.

"Ok, OK! Stop. As much as my sister seeing me creeps me out, the thought of me walking in on _her_ is…" he shivered and shook his head.

Magnus moved back at held out his hand to help Alec up to a sitting position. Oh! Wow, he was going to walk funny for a little bit.

"Yea, you're gonna be just a tad sore. Sorry about that. I got a little carried away. But it was a proper reunion, so I don't feel too bad."

"Yea, ok." Alec understood what he meant by sore. Holy hell, he thought. It wasn't even like this the first time. He stood, a little shaky, and began to look around for his clothes. He gathered up his pants, shoes, socks, shirt and jacket from various locations throughout the room. He laid them all out on the couch. He couldn't find his boxers anywhere. He started to get worried. Magnus noticed what he was without.

"They're in here somewhere. I wasn't really paying attention to where I put them; they could have ended up in a drawer somewhere in the desk. Or behind the bookcase. It doesn't really matter. Just go commando, baby. I promise it's not that bad. You feel a little freer." Alec cringed mentally at the thought. But he was sort of out of options.

"I guess I'll find them later. We really do need to get downstairs. It's probably painfully obvious that we aren't there."

"I'm supposed to be incapacitated, remember?" Oh yea, right. Alec had forgotten this night had done a complete 180. "They're not expecting us down there so soon. But I am curious what's going on. Just one problem, though." Alec looked over at him. He was pointing to the remains of his vest and shirt. Alec suddenly remembered what his dad had given him earlier out in the hall. He stepped out the door as Magnus stepped into his pants and boots. He retrieved the duffle bag and came back into the room.

"Earlier, after they brought you up here, my dad went back to the Penhallows' and packed some of his extra clothes in here for you. You're too tall for my clothes," he said, smiling and handing him one of his dad's t-shirts. Wasn't that the truth? He tried to imagine Magnus in a too tight, too short t-shirt of Alec's. Magnus would probably work the hell out of it and say it was a new fashion statement. Magnus donned the black cotton and stood back, using Alec as his "mirror". Alec nodded, he looked fine. Put together.

"Come on," Alec said, "Let's go downstairs and see what's up." He felt fine enough. He knew he looked a little tired but he hoped everyone would think that was from healing Magnus (which they didn't know yet that he could do, by the way. They had some explaining to do). After all, Magnus always looked a little exhausted when he was done healing Alec.

When they were both dressed and decent, they went out the door and made their way toward the main Hall.

**Ok so how was this? a little nicer? for you not so naughty people? and a little informative for you naughty people who read the Magnus version already? **

**Just to clarify: Alec DID see Isabelle when she first came in. He was just too shocked to say anything. And after he flipped back to his naughty alter ego, he forgot all about it. Hence him freaking out again when Magnus reminds him. ALSO: Remember that its not just power in and of itself that makes these things possible between them, its that its MAGNUS' power that is in Alec. This makes the little temporary personality alteration possible. If you need clarification for any other detail in this chapter or the last, please PM me. A couple of people have already asked some questions that I did know were raised by the last chap. So feel free to ask! I'm open to explaining my crazy logic!**

**As always, the magic word: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Some juicy little Izzy details coming up. Not much, but juicy. **


	12. Closet

**Alright, alright. I know this is a Malec story, but i figured the stuff in this chap lets you know some stuff about what's going on with other folks. Malec make an appearance i promise! just thought i would play around with some humor.**

**Emily, Rob said to personally thank you for taking Adam and Tommy Joe for the weekend. Apparently he thinks that he's going to get some just because they're gone. Personally, he's been getting on my nerves with his emo rants lately about how I don't pay attention to him when they are around. Well, its true, but its not my fault that he doesn't want to partake. I told him he could. Maybe he deserves a LITTLE attention in their absence tho. Just to keep his hair happy. What do you think? Should I be nice to him? I will if he stops nagging. **

**Cassandra Clare owns all, to my immense disappointment. **

**Chapter Song: Teeth by Lady GaGa (OMG totally describes this chap lol!)**

**Isabelle POV**

"Do we really have to stay right here? I can't concentrate with all that racket. And frankly I'm getting creeped out. I know he just came back from the dead and everything, but do they really need to do _that_ right now? I mean, it's kind of unfair. I didn't get that kind of welcome when _I_ came back from the dead," he said with a perfectly level voice. He wasn't even breathing heavy, unlike her. She kept having to remind herself he didn't _have_ to breathe at all. She, on the other hand, could hardly keep her legs upright. He had taken to holding her hips to keep her from collapsing.

"Well, what exactly are _we_ doing? I mean, do you have any room to talk?" Isabelle said, though it came out breathy and almost unintelligible. She just wanted to get back to kissing Simon. It was unbelievable. She never thought vampires had any fun uses other than killing.

"Um, yes. We're only making out." _Oh, is that what you call this? I thought it was a little closer to second base than that._ He continued, "They, however, are clearly getting it on. I really, really don't want to listen to Alec pray to the Angel every five minutes."

"How do you know that?" He looked at her like she was a little bit stupid and opened his mouth to show her his fangs. She shivered. _Oh, right. Vampire hearing._ All she could hear was the occasional thump after the vase had broken and she had interrupted. She regretted it, but only a little. She was glad to see them at least getting to be intimate with each other a little before they had to go downstairs and deal with the implications of their display earlier. Personally, Isabelle was damn proud of Alec for manning up and showing his feelings, and damn proud of her parents for understanding. She hadn't much known about what her mother would say, but she was pleasantly surprised.

Meanwhile, Simon had been steadily moving them further down the hall from the Inquisitor's office, because apparently Alec kept getting louder and Simon kept losing focus. Isabelle didn't know how his attention could possibly be engaged elsewhere. Their little look at each other downstairs had turned into lust-filled stares and finally a quick getaway to this obscure hallway. After that, their making out had become rather heated, and Simon had lost control a little. When he was a mundane, he couldn't have possibly overpowered a girl like Isabelle. But, as it was, overbearing Isabelle was enjoying being manhandled by the cute boy with fangs. Fangs that, already once that night, had pierced her skin. And she couldn't fucking wait for him to do it again.

"Please can we just find our own room? I promise I won't take advantage. I don't think I want to go as far as _they_ are yet," he said with an adorable drop of his eyes. Isabelle nearly attacked him and stripped his clothes off right there in the hallway. She kind of wanted him to take advantage, just a little. Pulling her self control back just a smidge, she nudged Simon down the hall about 4 feet to a door. It was unlocked, and they stumbled inside, lips crashing into each other again.

Though the room was pitch black to Isabelle, when they broke apart, Simon said "Wow. They get the Ritz. We get a broom closet." She personally didn't care.

"Shut up, vampire." She attacked him again and he was willing. They heard brooms and buckets falling to the floor, but they didn't care. Simon's hands were slowly working their way up her shirt to hover over her bra. When the brushed across the satin and the cold of his fingers penetrated to her skin, she nearly fainted.

"Do it again, _please_," she pleaded. She wanted to him to sink his fangs into her skin like he had done before.

"No. That was an accident. You touched a sensitive region and any heightened emotion, pleasure included, makes my mind go straight to 'blood, blood blood'," he said. He said it like it was a bad thing.

"Are you thinking about blood now?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, a flicker of shakiness creeping into his voice.

"What heightened emotion are you experiencing right now, then?"

"The one I just mentioned."

"Well why not satisfy it? I mean, it's a simple biological need that I'm happy to help you with," she said seductively, running her fingers down the sides of his neck lightly. For once, he shivered at the contact and she could tell he closed his eyes because she no longer saw the shining inhuman orbs in front of her face. She had him in her clutches, now. Or so she thought. Her face fell with his next words.

"No, Isabelle. I might not stop this time. I'm a little further to the edge of my control now. It could be dangerous." What was he, her father? When did he all of a sudden get all adult and overprotective on her? She knew he could see the pointed frown she put on her face. "No," he said again with finality. "And we should probably get back. Unlike the two love birds down the hall, we _will_ have been missed by now."

She knew he was right, even though it made her in a pouty mood. They opened the door to the closet and went back out to the hallway. Isabelle snatched up her purse that she had discarded sometime during their escapades. She knew she looked a mess, so she reached in her purse to get her lipgloss so she could at least look a little presentable.

Just then, the door to the Inquisitor's office opened and Alec and Magnus appeared in the hallway about 10 feet away from them. Isabelle didn't see them, however. She was staring into her purse with a little shock, a little disgust, and a little amusement.

"Simon, what did you do to my sister?" Alec said with a little annoyance in his voice.

"Nothing she didn't ask for. And definitely not anything close to what _you two_ were doing," Simon said with a pointed look at both of them. Isabelle barely registered Magnus' little chuckled and Alec's embarrassed snort.

She reached out and wrapped her hand around the thing that had made her stop right in her tracks. She pulled it out and looked at the boys down the hall. "Alec," she said tentatively. She had done the laundry before. She recognized these. "Why is your underwear in my purse?"

Alec's face grew beet red, his eyes wide. He turned to look at his boyfriend with an expression half-accusing glare, half-shock/embarrassment.

Magnus threw up his delicately manicured hands, as if to protect himself against an attacker. "Don't look at me! I wasn't really paying attention to where I sent them. I was vaguely thinking, 'compact, secret hiding place'. How was I to know the most convenient location that fit that description was going to be your sister's purse? At least it wasn't Clary's purse, or Jace's back pocket or something. Although you might like that a little bit," he said jokingly. Alec apparently failed to see the humor in it at all.

"Can we just get out of here? This is all really starting to creep me out," said Simon.

"You already said that," Isabelle retorted as she threw the underwear back in the broom closet. Meanwhile, Alec's eyes had slid from her face to her still unbuttoned top, and finally to the two small needle-puncture wounds that still trickled a little blood. _Oh, shit._

"What the _HELL_, Simon?" Alec exclaimed incredulously. Magnus just gave Simon a thumbs up and a smirk. Isabelle's face grew warm. Then she looked at her brother's neck.

"You have a hell of a lot of room to talk, there, big brother." Alec's hand immediately flew up to cover the enormous hickey Isabelle had called attention to. She reached into her purse again, pulling out her concealer. "Come here. You can't go downstairs looking like a ten dollar whore."

"Oh, I would pay much, much more for Alec to be my personal whore," Magnus quipped. Simon just shivered again, but then he chuckled at Alec's extremely uncomfortable expression.

**ok hope you enjoyed my little attempt at humor. maybe a vampire fetish runs in the family? maybe robert bites maryse every now and then, just to keep it interesting? hmm...i won't go into that tho. next chap is bringing everyone back into the picture. except for blondie of course, who took off on one of those "straight man" stunts to find his (he thinks) daddy. im starting the next installment riiiiiiiiiight now. REVIEW!**


	13. Clave

**Ok folks. Much awaited drama happenings here. This is a short chap, but it was going to be a reeeaaaaalllllyyyy long one if I made it and the next one into one large chap. plus I'm really tired, and I haven't typed all the happenings of the next chap yet. so i figured i would cut it off and post at least this portion for your hungry eyes.**

**Cassandra Clare owns it all. **

**Chapter Song: Rise Today by Alter Bridge**

**Isabelle POV**

When she was satisfied with her cover up work on her brother's enormous hickey, Isabelle put her concealer back in her purse and buttoned up her top. Magnus fluffed her hair into a more appropriate position, and she applied a bit of gloss to her lips. He agreed she looked presentable. She didn't really trust the other two with appearance-related questions.

The four of them continued down the hallway to the stairs before Isabelle stopped again. It had just occurred to her how weird this situation was.

"What are you planning on telling people?" she asked Alec and Magnus.

"What do you mean? I think it's pretty obvious that I like him more than just as a friend," Alec said, obviously not getting it.

"I meant, how are you planning on explaining the fact that you are perfectly fine now, and you were dead less than an hour ago?" She gestured to Magnus. He raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. He hadn't thought of this, apparently. She was wondering about it, herself.

"We'll just tell them I healed myself. The wound wasn't as deep as we thought, and Alec's little Sleeping Beauty trick healed me almost all the way anyway."

"AGAIN with this Sleeping Beauty stuff! What the hell are you people talking about anyway?" Alec exclaimed, startling them all.

"Dude, it kinda makes you a little less gay for not knowing," Simon said with a smirk.

"Oh that's comforting," Alec said sarcastically.

"Not to me," Magnus shot back, with an accusing glance at Alec who, to Isabelle's surprise, placed a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. Magnus melted in an instant. She could tell he liked this new, outwardly affectionate Alec. Although, they were probably heading into a shit storm by the time they reached the Hall.

For now, Isabelle simply said, "Well, they'll have to take you at your word for now, though I'm personally a little bit more than curious about this," she said waving her finger between them, gesturing to them as a pair.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, before they rounded the corner, Simon paused. "You guys go on. I think it might look a little less…suspicious if Isabelle and I don't reappear together." Isabelle had no doubt he was afraid of her mother. She didn't blame him. They left him standing on the bottom step and the three of them rounded the corner back into the crowd.

Alec surprised Isabelle once again by taking hold of Magnus' hand as they walked through the crowd to her parents, Luke and Clary. She assumed he didn't see the point in hiding it anymore, after the night's events.

When they reached the spot where they had left their little group, Maryse and Robert weren't there. Isabelle was about to ask where her parents had gone to, but Clary beat her to it, pointing to the opposite corner of the room. Isabelle could see her father looming up above the crowd with an extremely dangerous look on his face. She peered around the surrounding people to see if she could catch a glimpse of her mother. When she did, she almost gasped. Maryse was gesturing wildly and speaking very fiercely, right up in the faces of the Inquisitor and the Consul.

"Oh, dear. What's mom doing now?" She asked.

"She's defending the hell out of her son," said Luke. _What?_

The group of them, Simon showing up to join them, walked over to the corner where they could hear Maryse screeching and shouting something they couldn't quite make out. The Inquisitor looked a little afraid for his life, and appeared to be trying to placate her. The Consul, however, just stood tall with his face set in a frown, looking down his nose, and shaking his head. They finally got close enough to hear some of the conversation.

"My son, my _eighteen year old son_, is willing to die for you and the rest of the Clave. You are going to tell me that you don't give a damn about his willingness to sacrifice his life for you, just because of _who he loves?_ This is completely RIDICULOUS!" Maryse was steaming.

"That's the rule, _Mrs._ Lightwood," the Consul said arrogantly. "We don't want those who are…less than status quo representing the Clave in battle. It's just not tradition, and it's not normal," he finished, as if everything was totally clear and settled.

Maryse motioned to herself and Isabelle. "Just a few short years ago, it wasn't normal for women to fight for the Clave. But that changed, so why not this? Or should we not lay down our lives for you?"

"Of course you should. It's your duty," the Consul said matter-of-factly.

Maryse gestured to her son again "But, because he loves another man—"

"And a downworlder at that," the Consul cut her off.

"—that means that he is less of a man, and less worthy defending his people? All this because my son is _gay_? Because of that, he has no worth to you as a fighter, is that what you're saying?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying," the Consul replied calmly.

"I'm gay, and you didn't seem to mind in the least when I came inside your gates and told you I would fight. You seemed pretty damn content with the fact that _I_ wanted to die for _your_ people," said Magnus.

"That's because you are a downworlder."

**Alec POV**

Alec spoke up. "So, because he's a downworlder, it's ok with you if he gets killed for our cause. Because he's a downworlder, his life holds no value?" He was absolutely livid at this. He could care less if the Clave thought he was worthless, but to say that about his boyfriend was to light a fire under Alec that couldn't be snuffed out.

"Now, now, people. Let's take it down a notch," said the Inquisitor from somewhere below the shouting shadowhunters. He looked afraid. _He should be,_ Alec thought. Was no one going to put a stop to this nonsense?

"What about his sexuality makes him any less of a warrior? What has changed since you found out he was gay, Consul? You've seen him fight earlier tonight. You were ok with it then. What's different?" His mother asked.

The Consul kept silent, apparently thinking he had said all he needed to say. He eyed Alec disgustedly, looking down at their still entwined hands. Alec intentionally squeezed Magnus' hand tighter for the Consul's benefit. He frowned and turned away, but Maryse wasn't letting him get away that easy; she stood in front of him to block his way.

A few of the surrounding downworlders, hearing the Consul's earlier comment, had come to listen closer and shoot death glares at the two Clave officials. Simon, Maia, Luke, and Magnus being the closest, the Inquisitor's terrified gaze kept passing between their murderous stares. He appeared to think better of being on the side of the Consul, and decided to take a path that would be more conducive to living through the night.

"I think we should allow him to fight. What could it hurt? If he's a willing body, how can we not benefit from his help? The boy's good with a bow, I've seen him in action. We are all on edge now, after the attacks. We need to consider the well-being of the Clave," the Inquisitor said shakily.

"I am considering the Clave's well-being; by not allowing substandard unworthy shadowhunters and half-humans to fight in its name. This is preposterous." At this, Alec's father finally stepped in. He took hold of the Consul's shoulder with the massive arm Alec remembered always wrapping him in embraces when he was a child.

"Go ahead. Tell me my son's life holds no value to you. I'll show you the value your life holds for me. And I'm warning you, it's not much." This seemed to finally penetrate the Consul's arrogance and he looked slightly alarmed.

"Ok," he choked out, barely above a whisper. Robert tightened his grip, and he said louder, "OK! The boy can fight. Get himself killed. See if I care." Robert let this go, since he had gotten what he wanted. He released his hold on the Consul's arm, which the Consul began to rub with a wince. He stalked off into the staring crowd, most of them giving him incredulous, accusing glances. Some were giving him outright death stares, with no attempt at concealment, as he walked out the door of the Hall into the square.

"Wow. Mom?" Alec looked at his mother. This had been intense, and she had put her position in the Clave on the line for him. When she looked into his eyes, he couldn't think of anything to say that would convey his gratitude. He simply walked over to her and threw his arms around her neck. "Thank you, mom. That took a lot to stand up to the highest Clave official."

"Honey, that's what mothers do. We love you, and you are very special to us. It's fitting that you should be special to your people as well. They need you just as much as you need them, and you deserve to be able to defend the honor of your race."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you too, Alexander. Don't ever forget that."

Alec stepped back out of his mother's embrace and reached to entwine his fingers with Magnus' again. After all the events of the night, he was not going to let Magnus out of his sight or out of physical contact with him for long. He had already found out what it felt like to lose him. It felt like the world had crumbled to pieces. Alec didn't think he could take that again; he would die himself.

"We're going to go talk to some other people. Are you guys ok without us? Remember, don't let anyone get under your skin and make you feel less than the incredible man you are, Alec."

Alec's heart swelled at his father's words. Magnus spoke up, "Oh, I don't think you have to worry about that." To Alec's surprise, his father held out his hand. Magnus took it and they shook firmly. Then Robert and Maryse moved into the crowd. It suddenly dawned on him that no one had noticed the obvious: Magnus, who had been lying dead in this room full of people less than an hour and a half ago, was his normal, feisty self, strutting around and stealing the occasional kiss from his shadowhunter boyfriend. Alec hoped things stayed this way for a while. At least until the end of the night.

**Raise your hand if you despise HOMOPHOBIA **raises hand high in the air** **Adam grabs wrist and lifts it higher**. this chap didn't start out being a rant about homophobes, but when i was going back and reading it, it stood out as raising the questions that are often in my mind. what IS normal? if a child can't be raised without mother AND a father, we should outlaw single parent households, too. obviously this isn't true then. Over 2/3 of heterosexual marriages end in divorce, while the rate is less than 4% for same-sex marriages and partnerships. Who takes marriage more seriously? If it's sooo important to preserve the institutional tradition of marriage, why do we heterosexuals abuse it? ok RANT OVER...but seriously, think about it.**

**SHAMELESS PLUG: I'm currently collaborating with Fly Away Dreams on a lovely little domesticated Malec piece that I'm sure you will love once it finds its way to being posted. Hopefully soon! Be on the lookout! She was one of my very first reviewers and has kept me going through all this Malec madness that is this fic. props to her! Xoxo**

**UPDATE: It's posted! It's called Under the Star Lit Sky and it's posted under her name (Fly Away Dreams) Go check it out!**

**Emily: Rob is getting more excited by the minute in anticipation for Adam and Tommy Joe to get the hell out of the house. I must say, he better be planning something epic for this weekend if he expects me to come out of my miserable Adommy-less funk while they're gone. We will prolly just watch Remember Me and watch him smoke and drink and cuss. Then die. *tear* how does this help my misery? **


	14. Companion

**Mk. Here's my attempt at a little action for you guys. I honestly don't think I'm very good at it, but I did my best n I hope you guys enjoy it. **

**As always, Cassandra Clare still owns them. I wish she would loan them to me, but she won't. So I still make do with Adommy. They are packing their glittery bags for their weekend with Emily as we speak. Rob gets more excited by the moment. I told Tommy Joe he could bring his guitar so he and Adam could seranade you, Emily. Hope you enjoy them and take good care of them. It's perfectly ok to let them get rough every once in a while. It's actually a lot more fun to watch. **

**OH yea. This chap skips ahead in time a little bit. From the first chap through the one before this, it's only been about two hours. So, it would have been just turning to dawn by the end of the last chap. Valentine has visited in projection form, and told the shadowhunters his nasty ultimatum. And Clary has come up with her little bonding idea. It is now about twilight ("Shut up, Rob. It's not that cool. You're not as special as you think you are." *goes in corner and sulks*) and everyone's just waiting for the midnight deadline so they can go kick some demon butt.**

**Chapter Songs: (Magnus POV): Let's Get Lost by Beck & Bat for Lashes/ (Alec POV): Blow Me Away by Breaking Benjamin**

**Magnus POV**

They were sitting outside the Hall on the steps. Alec was sitting in front of Magnus, one step down, and leaning back into him. He was absently playing with the rings on Magnus' hand, caressing his fingers while Magnus ran his other hand through Alec's hair, lightly scratching his scalp with his glittery dark purple nails. It was the calm before the storm. However, Magnus knew they were ready for this, and at least they would be facing the horde of demons together this time.

"What are you thinking about?" Alec asked quietly.

"I'm thinking about how much I love you, and how I can't wait till this is all over so I can take you home with me," Magnus said dreamily.

"I love you too. And I'm glad you are so optimistic about all this."

"I have you. If we die, it was meant to happen. And we will be together. That's all that matters." Magnus glanced down at the newly applied Mark on his hand. They had discussed this between the two of them, after Clary had shown everyone her binding rune. Alec didn't think it was necessary, considering he already had a little power in him, and if he needed it stronger, all Magnus had to do was touch him. But Magnus had joked that he felt a little slighted, since the transfer hadn't worked both ways. He felt he could use a little ingrained shadowhunter training, instantly downloaded to his cellular memory via the binding rune. After a little coaxing, Alec agreed to Mark him. Magnus had to admit this Mark, as well, had a little primal meaning to him. Alec had claimed him in the way Magnus had claimed Alec.

He was content, and not all that worried about the upcoming battle as they sat on the steps of the Accords Hall and watched the sun set behind the non-functioning glass towers. He had everything he could ever possibly want in Alec. If they died tonight (and they would go together, if either of them died at all; he was sure of this), then they had died trying, defending themselves. Their cause was the right one.

Magnus let his mind drift, nonetheless. He thought about where their relationship would go from here. He thought about possibly asking Alec to move in, if that was ok with Alec. It seemed fast, but then again they had gone through just about every major milestone a relationship has to go through, and they were just now acknowledging they _had_ a relationship. He couldn't keep the enormous smile off his face every time Alec squeezed his hand or stole a kiss in the Hall, in front of all those people. He was proud of his boyfriend, and his heart swelled every time he thought that word.

During the course of the day, Magnus had been outfitted with some of Robert's spare gear. He had wanted to just go out in what he had on, his pants, Alec's boots, and Robert's black t-shirt. He wasn't used to having to shield his body with anything other than magic. But Alec had insisted he wear the protective gear. Magnus had to admit, it felt snug and hard, secure. Alec had donned his own gear, and Magnus also had to admit that Alec looked pretty damn hot in the form fitting black that showcased his toned abs, muscular arms, and best of all, he adorable ass. He thought about how he needed to stay focused while they were in battle and try not to get distracted by Alec's backside in the tight black pants.

Magnus had insisted, however, that if he was going to have to wear boring shadowhunter black, he would fix what he could about his appearance elsewhere. He had gone to the Penhallows' with Alec and Isabelle and borrowed some hair gel, spiking his hair up to its usual lofty height. Isabelle had skipped into the bathroom with her makeup case and Magnus' eyes lit up. The two of them had giggled and primped in the bathroom for over 20 minutes while Alec sat in the living room. When Magnus looked in the mirror, he finally saw _himself_. When he had walked into the portal the night before, he had gone for subtle and scary, and he agreed that this was definitely NOT him. He now felt ready to take on the world with his eyes rimmed in black kohl, dusted with some turquoise glitter Isabelle had tucked away in her makeup case, and at least three coats of Diorshow mascara (thanks Isabelle!). No lipstick, since Alec didn't want to wear any himself, and they planned to do a lot of kissing before they had to go out and face the music. Isabelle had left them alone at the Penhallows' for most of the day, and they had gone to Alec's borrowed bedroom and made out for hours.

When they had arrived back at the Hall, they heard all about Valentine's threat. Then Clary made her big speech about how shadowhunters and downworlders could do a lot more damage if they actually worked together. She kept glancing at the two of them as if to show them as an example. Magnus was proud.

Now, as they lounged on the Accords Hall steps, just basking in being together, Magnus leaned in a placed a kiss on the top of Alec's head. Alec responded by turning his head around and up to Magnus' face, their lips meeting and moving together fluidly. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's shoulders and Alec's fingers snaked up into Magnus' hair.

"Ouch!" Alec exclaimed as he was poked by a rock hard spike. He laughed a little, then said, "I like it better down. It's less dangerous."

"Yes, darling, but how else am I supposed to exude fabulousness when I'm forced to wear such drab attire?" Magnus teased. After this, they settled into a comfortable silence. Magnus kept leaning his face into Alec's hair, trying to take in the smell of him, tucking it away in his mind. He just wanted this night over, one way or the other.

Later, about a half hour till their midnight deadline, the throng of defenders was convened inside the Hall one last time. Everyone had paired up, shadowhunter and downworlder. Even though Isabelle was one year too young to fight, she had convinced her mother to let her go. She had Marked Simon and they were now standing off to the side, lightly holding hands and speaking in low tones. Maia had found herself a tall Italian shadowhunter Magnus didn't recognize. Robert was paired with a large, burly lycanthrope. Maryse had Marked a faerie woman with transparent red wings and flowing orange hair. Luke had paired with Jocelyn. Alec was the only one with the advantage of a Child of Lilith being his partner, Magnus thought smugly.

Maryse strolled over to them. "You better be watching his back, warlock," she said, half smiling, half dead serious.

"I refuse to let him out of my sight even for a second," he told her. And it was true. He didn't think he could bear turning his back on Alec for even an instant. They were definitely sticking together.

"I'll be fine, mom," Alec said, sounding like an insolent teenager, but hugging her tightly, trying to reassure her.

And then, it was time to go. People all around gave each other last minute hugs and kisses, shook hands, and wished well. Magnus watched Alec hug Isabelle so tight he thought he might break her, but Izzy matched his enthusiasm with a little tear in her eye. She and Simon walked side by side out the door.

"I wish she wasn't fighting," he said with a sunken face when he came back over to Magnus.

"She can take care of herself. _And_ the vampire if she has to." This was true.

**Alec POV**

They found themselves now about half a mile from the Hall in an alley off a residential street. The defenders had dispersed throughout the city so as to be able to catch all possible points of interest for the demons.

He and Magnus stood holding hands in silence. Alec was equipped with four seraph blades, a witchlight, and his stele in his belt. His quiver of arrows was strapped across his back and his bow was in his left hand. Magnus looked up to the sky with an unreadable expression.

"It's starting," he said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Alec whirled around to see three huge creatures he had never seen before. Each had three rows of serrated teeth behind foaming lips, with green slithering tongues dripping a poisonous yellow substance. Their hands were adorned with massive curved claws, like an eagle's. They stood about 8 feet at their full height. Alec's mind went into battle mode.

He lifted his bow and went to let go of Magnus' hand to reach behind him and grab an arrow. Magnus didn't let go, but instead squeezed his hand slightly, then let it loose. An arrow appeared in Alec's hand and he looked at his boyfriend, mouthing "thanks". He positioned it, drew back, and let it fly. Alec started to notice that his eyesight was extremely keen. Even though the arrow moved at almost the speed of light, Alec could make out every detail of the grain of the wood, each fiber of the feathered end, and each tiny imperfection of the arrowhead as it sailed through the air. He hit his mark, the big yellow eye of the demon in the middle, the one closest to them.

It screeched out an inhuman sound and fell to the ground. Alec pulled a seraph blade out of his belt and named it. He flung it through the air towards the crumpled figure, watching it hit home in the creature's shoulder, and it shimmered and disappeared. Meanwhile, the other two were still advancing. The one to his right was dangerously close.

Alec watched in amazement, however, as Magnus jumped up and seemed to hover for a split second, then whipped around and kicked his leg out. The powerful backward motion of his leg took off the demon's head and it, too, flickered into nothingness. Magnus looked slightly shocked. "Wow. I just never thought I would mentally compare myself to Chuck Norris, but here we are…" Alec didn't know who the hell Chuck Norris was, but he must be a badass. Magnus looked impressed with himself, and Alec was suddenly glad he had talked him into Marking him. At least he now had a little training ingrained in his muscles.

Alec focused on the last of their attackers. He braced himself for onslaught, but wasn't expecting the lightning fast movement of the creature, changing direction. It picked up Magnus by the arm and flung him like a rag doll against the back wall of the alley. Instead of being afraid, Alec grew impossibly angry. He moved to stand in front of Magnus, who was crumpled on the ground but trying to catch his breath, struggling to come into a sitting position. But the creature was too close. Alec didn't have time to reach back for an arrow, nor reach into his belt and pull out and name a seraph blade. He was so incredibly livid at what the creature did to Magnus, he hardly understood what happened next until it was over.

Magnus, from the ground behind him, grabbed his ankle with both hands. The contact produced a sharp heat that shot up Alec's leg. He pushed his hands out as if to defend himself against a physical blow, and a bullet of blue flame shot from his fingertips. The creature was hurled back out into the street. With the added space, Alec pulled out another seraph blade and named it, charging after the demon. He plunged the blade up through the demon's chin into his skull and watched as it disappeared back into its own dimension. He walked back into the alley, picking up the blade he had thrown before.

When he reached Magnus, he was sitting up and breathing somewhat normally.

"What the hell just happened? How did I do that?"

"I don't know. I just remembered being able to put more power into you earlier through contact with my hands, so I just acted. I don't know if that's a result of what's in you, or if it's because of the Mark. Either way, it was damn cool." Alec reached out his hand to help Magnus up. Together they walked out of the alley and down the street till they encountered another demon.

This one was shaped a little like a dog and a lizard combined, with a long, scaly tail that had a huge poisonous stinger on the end of it. With the seraph blade still glowing in his hand, he charged, aiming for the creature's back and hopefully, through that, his heart. He paid no attention to the demon's alligator mouth full of teeth until they sank into his leg. He screamed and dropped in blade as the creature began to thrash about, flinging Alec's limp body this way and that.

Suddenly, it let him go and he dropped to the ground. The creature wailed and fell onto its back, flickering in and out until it finally disappeared.

"OUCH! Dear God, it burns!" Magnus yelled, dropping the seraph blade and clutching his right hand. In the process of stabbing the demon to death, apparently his grip on the hilt had slipped and he had sliced the pad of his thumb. _Crap, of course._ Magnus was half-demon, and a cut from a seraph blade would affect him in a slightly similar way as it did demons. Alec limped over and took Magnus' hand.

When the warlock finally let him see it, Alec ran his middle finger over the cut. Magnus jumped, and it disappeared after a few seconds. "Better?" Alec asked.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that. Come here." He put his hands on the shredded skin of Alec's leg, raining a shower of blue sparks over the injury. Slowly, Alec felt the pleasant burn of the wound healing. When Magnus lifted his hands, it was already scarring over.

"This is too convenient," Alec said with a chuckle. Magnus helped him up and kissed him on the nose. The two of them began to work their way through the streets, using the link between them to defeat whatever came into their path.

**Ok just a little clarification (which is obviously needed since I keep changing things little by little as I go along): Alec's vision is sharper as a result of Magnus' power within him via the transfer from before. When Alec's emotions are heightened, the power in him flares up more intensely. Since there is only relatively little, however (compared to Magnus), he can't do everything a full warlock can do without help. However, at random times, when he is extremely angry (or in the case of earlier, full of lust/need/love) his power gets a little jolt. Magnus can magnify it even more with contact by shooting more into him (hence, the blue flame shooting from Alec's hands. He was intensly angry AND Magnus made contact with his hands on his leg). Also, obviously, Magnus has a little shadowhunter training and muscle tone now (courtesy of his mark). Hence his badass Norris-esque roundhouse kick. I thought it would be a little amusing to compare glittery, flamboyant Magnus to such a macho kick ass crime fighter and show that they aren't really THAT different. Did this come across?**

**As always, please REVIEW! And please please excuse the abnormally obese A/N. **


	15. Challenge

**OK PEOPLE! put down your pitchforks! sorry this took so friggin long, but like I said in my other A/N, I've had a horrid case of writer's block. I'm not really all that happy with this chap anyway, but I want to get this done. Officially, this is the last chapter, but I do have an idea for an epilogue that I WILL post...promise. And, upcoming, I will post (as a separate story) the event that started all this...Alec losing his virginity and gaining something in return. All in good time, my pretty, all in good time.**

**Also, Idk if you've looked at my profile, but I'm working on a novel, so obviously my fanfic switch is kind of turned off at the moment. But I will continue posting tidbits of (mostly) Malec, just cuz I like them so much. Another reason I was gone so long is because I was pretty under the weather for a while. It was bearable, tho, because I kept myself busy with ATWT reruns on youtube. (NUKE 4 EVERRRRR!) Can you tell I heart Van Hansis? kekekeke. Ok I will stop rambling now, and you may read, since you waited soooo long.**

**I don't own them. I just love them. Just as much as I love Luciano, even tho he can be a spoiled brat. That's the Grimaldi blood in him. He can't help it.**

**Chapter Song: Monsters by Hurricane Bells/ (alternate, depending on your taste): I Don't Mind by Marcus Foster (Both of these set a carefree, easy mood for me. Just depends on what you like.)**

**Alec POV**

As they sat on the Accords Hall steps, yet again, Alec pondered how different their situation was now than how it had been a few days ago, yet how similar the sentiments they shared were. Here they sat, just as they had before the battle, talking about how much they loved each other and how they were meant to be together, and how they were going to deal with the upcoming days. However, now they were referring to dealing with their relationship being public. Alec was just happy they could now acknowledge their relationship in public. He felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off his shoulders, even though he knew they were in for a fight. Some of his parents friends severely frowned on their son being gay, and he could tell they wanted to acknowledge that.

He stared down at the love of his life, seated a step below him, their places reversed from the day of the battle. Alec's arms were wrapped around Magnus' shoulders in a protective, loving gesture that didn't even seem out of place on the warlock that was almost a foot taller than him. Even sitting a step below, Magnus' head rested comfortably back against Alec's shoulder. He was staring up at the stars silently, while Alec watched the milling masses below in the square.

They weren't exactly alone, sitting there in front of the huge, open double doors of the Hall surrounded by throngs of shadowhunters and downworlders. However, they both felt a little apart, somehow separate. Alec, though, wanted a little more privacy for what was on his mind.

"Magnus?" he said quietly.

"Yes, love?"

"Could we go somewhere a little more…private? I need to talk to you about something."

Magnus raised his head and drew up a perfectly arched eyebrow. "Would you like to go back to the Inquisitor's office? Though, with the atmospheric reminders there, I don't think we'll be doing much talking," he said as his fingers danced up the inside of Alec's thigh, working their way dangerously close to Alec's crotch. Alec jumped back, suddenly aware of just how out in the open they were.

"Uh, not that I wouldn't enjoy the reminder, but I really do want to talk about something important. How about just around the corner?" He lifted his arms from around the warlock and moved to stand; Magnus shrugged and followed. They worked their way between the massive marble pillars and walked around the corner of the building. When they rounded the corner, however, they both jumped and bit back gasps, Alec's one of surprise/embarrassment, Magnus' one of barely disguised disgust.

They had inadvertently happened upon Jace and Clary in a private moment of their own. Clary was pinned against the wall of the building, her arms around Jace's neck, her fingers twining in his honey blonde hair. His hands were firmly gripping her hips, pushing her against the wall and pulling her closer at the same time. Soft moans came from both of them as their lips moved together, both completely oblivious to their audience.

"Ugh!" Magnus whispered as he darted back around the corner.

"You know, they aren't related, so it's not gross anymore," Alec said, even though he was blushing maddeningly. He felt bad for interrupting, although he was sure they hadn't noticed at all.

"Daaaaahling. That is so not why I'm disgusted."

"Then why?" Alec asked, honestly curious.

"Must I spell it out?" Magnus said irritably, but while contradictorily caressing Alec's face.

Alec got it. "Oh. I see. I forgot that you despise straight men. Especially blonde shadowhunter straight men named Jace."

"Oh no, babycakes. I do not despise them. I just simply do not wish to be bombarded by their PDA. It's nothing personal."

"Don't you think they feel the same way about us?"

"I don't know. There is a difference, however, other than the obvious."

"What's that?"

"I don't give a damn." And as soon as the words left his mouth, his lips captured Alec's in a kiss that rivaled the one they had walked in on. When he finally released the shadowhunter, Alec was a bit dazed. "Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Alec had all but forgotten during the onslaught of Magnus' insistent kisses. "I wanted to ask you something important. If you are completely opposed to it, I really don't mind. I just thought I would throw it out there, since we are making such huge steps lately."

Magnus paused in his absent showering of kisses along Alec's jawline. "What's that? Anything you want, it's yours." Alec took a deep breath.

"I was thinking that, well, if you're okay with it, which if you aren't it's perfectly fine, but if you're okay with it, then, maybe, um…" He didn't know if he could bear it if Magnus rejected him, even if he was telling him otherwise.

"Spit it out, baby. It can't be bad if it's coming from you." Magnus was so confident in him.

Alec's words came out in a rush; he was worried he wouldn't say it if they didn't. "I wanted to know if I could move in with you. You know, at the apartment." He held his breath as he looked into Magnus' shocked face. The warlock said nothing, just stared at him. "You know, nevermind. It's fine, I shouldn't have asked. It's way too soon for that kind of thing. Sorry I even brought it up." His eyes fell to stare at his feet as his face flamed red.

"How did you know that's what I wanted?" Magnus asked. Alec could hardly believe his ears. "I've been thinking about asking you for days now, but I figured you would just blush, much like you are doing now, and politely refuse. I don't want to move to fast for you."

"No, no! You really want me to? I mean, you want me invading your space and stuff like that?" He sounded giddy and childish, even to his own ears. He tried to dial back the intensity, but it was difficult.

"Honeybear, you can invade _anything_ of mine, anytime." Magnus placed another long, languid kiss on Alec's lips. Alec forgot the world for a moment as they kissed, and when he finally pulled back for air, he could hardly believe his eyes. Magnus' cat eyes were welling up. He had never seen the warlock break his cool façade, and couldn't think of a better reason for it. Alec chose to disregard his sexually loaded statement.

After a particularly hot makeout session, considering their open location, a thought came to Alec's mind. "Do you think I could ever learn to do magic, like you do? I mean I know I have a little, but it only seems to work when I'm really emotional, or when you help me. But I can heal you, a little bit anyway, and I was wondering if, with practice, maybe I could learn to…I don't know…conjure things? It seems like it would be nice to be able to be a bit lazy now and then. Or maybe I could summon up breakfast for you one morning and give you a break?"

Magnus had listened to his speech with a thoughtful expression, and sat in silence before he answered. "I feel like as the days have gone on, your skills _have_ sharpened the slightest bit. You can heal bigger cuts on me without my help. But that doesn't mean you'll be able to conjure up a five course meal tomorrow. However, I think it's worth a damn good try. It's intriguing anyway. I guess we can let you practice, and see where it goes."

"But how do I practice? What can I do? I already know I can heal little cuts, but how do you produce something from somewhere else? I don't even know how to begin." Alec was suddenly very unsure of himself, and wished he hadn't brought it up.

"Well, it's sort of simple really; a lot easier than I let on. I like to think I'm all high and mighty for being so clever. You just have to think about it intensely. Let's start with something simple. How about a stele?"

"You want me to try _now_?" Alec's palms got sweaty at the thought of actually going through with this stupid plan. Magnus nodded. "I already have a stele in my pocket," he said.

"Well, so does every other shadowhunter in the near vicinity. It shouldn't be difficult to bring it from someone else nearby to right in front of you. What about the weirdo around the corner?"

"_Jace_?" Alec asked incredulously.

"Why not? That's only about 20 feet you have to cover. His stele is in his back pocket right?"

"Uh, yea sure." Alec couldn't shake his nervousness. But then again, what's the worst that could happen? He would get nothing instead of the stele? Might as well try.

"Okay. Close your eyes and concentrate. Think really hard about Jace's back pocket, as much as it pains me to tell you that."

"But you don't have to concentrate. All you do is snap," Alec said petulantly.

"Well, darling, I've been doing this for eight hundred years." Alec immediately felt stupid. He closed his eyes. "Okay. Concentrate really hard. Think of Jace's back pocket. Visualize the stele. Picture it vanishing from his pocket. Envision it appearing in your hand, like it's been there the whole time. It was never in his pocket, it was in your hand the whole time. There's nothing more right than that. It's in your hand." Magnus kept talking and coaxing Alec as he concentrated with all his might.

Alec, his eyes shut tight, thought extremely hard about Jace's back pocket, where he kept his stele at all times. For a split second, he let his mind think that Jace might miss it, but then he quelled the thought and focused on envisioning the contents of Jace's back pocket appearing in front of him He pictured it disappearing out of the pocket and appearing in front of him over and over and over.

All of a sudden, he felt something in his open palm. Something very foreign and feeling nothing at all like a stele. He also heard Magnus' barely contained laughter and tried not to open his eyes. He obviously had failed miserably, and he was humiliated already, hearing Magnus laugh at him like that. He knew he shouldn't have done this. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at his boyfriend.

Magnus was almost crying he was laughing so hard and trying so hard to contain it. His hand was over his mouth and he was looking at Alec's open palm.

"Well, you did what I told you to do. You thought about the contents of Jace's back pocket and made it appear in front of you. The only thing is, I think Jace will distinctly miss the use of this particular item pretty soon if we don't give it back…" Alec could barely understand him through the chuckles.

Alec stared down at the object in his hand. It was a peculiar thing, a small white foil package about an inch and half square, with a raised circular indentation in it. Then it clicked, and Alec had the worst blush he had ever had in his life. He dropped the package and hid his face. He heard Magnus snap, then the warlock's arms were around him.

"Don't feel bad, baby. We'll get our own if you want." Magnus was still chuckling, but he kissed the top of the shadowhunter's head and Alec looked up.

"I do _not_ want to think about Jace and Clary like that." He shuddered. He looked at the ground between them and noticed the object was gone. He thought about the fact that Jace _would _probably miss it soon, and shuddered again. "I just want to go home with you."

"What about your family? Aren't they staying here a couple more days?"

"Yea, but I want to get settled before they all get back to the Institute. Izzy and Jace will want to get right back to work, and I want a few days to ourselves." Alec thought about the prospect of being completely _alone_ with Magnus, in _their_ apartment, and couldn't help but smile.

"That sounds like a damn good idea, sweetness."

Magnus got to his feet and began caressing his fingers along the wall next to them, blue flame emanating from his touch. After a few minutes, the distinct shape of a door appeared against the building, and as Alec looked into it, he could see the comforting familiarity of a canary yellow comforter. He took Magnus' hand and they walked through to their bedroom. Alec had only seconds to think of his things, abandoned back in Idris, before the thought was driven from his mind as the warlock attacked his lips and shoved him onto the bed.

**So, um, was it worth the wait? I swear I try to respond to all my reviews, but its been hard while I was sick. I just couldn't get myself to get up and do it. I get them on my phone tho and they always brightened my day so pleeeeeaaaaassseeeee keep them coming (if you're not still pissed at me that this took so long). Much love to all those reviewers who have been with me since the beginning...I love you guys. And also, much love to the newbies who are constantly cropping up. I check the hits on this story every now and then and I'm blown away.**

**A little challenge tho: I won't post the actual power transfer/virginity lemon until I pass 100 reviews on this story. So even if you want to yell at me for taking so long, or give me creativecrit, or just tell me how much YOU also love Van the Man, please give me a shout! You have this chap and the epilogue to do it...**


	16. Epilogue: Couch

**Alright folks. I don't wanna hear any whining. This is coming to a close finally. It's been a fun time writing my first ever long running fic. It's been a growing experience and I feel my writing has changed a lot in the month or so since I started posting stuff on FFn. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. I am by NO means finished with writing tho! I have an idea that's been brewing for a while, and I'll tell you about it at the end of this epilogue. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS. Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating these wonderful characters for us to play around with. They are lovely, and we are forever in your debt!**

**And now, on with the final curtain call!**

**Chapter Song: Everything by Lifehouse (really meets the mood requirement, starting out slow then building in the middle, then going back to soft.)**

_**::4 Months Later::**_

"What did you want to do today?" Magnus asked his live-in boyfriend as he lounged across the couch in their living room.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I've ever had a proper day off since I started formal training. All I know to do in my spare time is spar with Jace or go to Pandemonium. But I think I'd rather just stay here and spend time with you." Alec was also lying on the couch, as he had been for the past hour. After many position changes and maneuvering they had finally ended up lying lengthwise facing each other, Magnus pressed into the puffy back of the couch.

"I'm not opposed to that in the least," the warlock remarked, casually running his fingers up and down the side of Alec's shirtless torso. The house was quiet except for the occasional scratching of the couch legs by Chairman Meow, and the faint noise of the city coming from outside. Magnus was only wearing pajama pants himself, as the flat was a bit steamy from the remains of the long hot shower they had taken together that morning.

Alec's mother had told him he didn't have to come to the Institute today because they were just going to clean, and since Alec hadn't lived there in 4 months, none of the mess was technically his anyway. In effect, this gave him a whole day with Magnus, alone and uninterrupted. It was almost too good to be true. They had tried to think of something epic to do, but had ultimately decided on doing the one thing they so rarely experienced, having jobs like theirs: they were going to lay around all day and do absolutely nothing. Magnus had cancelled all of his appointments for the day, and he and Alec had both turned off their phones.

They lay in the relative dark, with only a few stray rays of midmorning sun seeping through the thick curtains of their living room. They were simply caressing each other; on the face, on the back, the hips. Their feet entangled, they simply stared into each other's eyes. Clear crystal blue lazily gazing into slit-pupil yellow-green. Finally, their lips met and moved fluidly together. The kiss was chaste at first, but eventually morphed into something heartfelt and deep.

Alec's tongue darted out and ran deftly along his lover's slightly puffy lower lip. Magnus sighed, which offered Alec full reign of his mouth. Somewhere during the growing intensity of the kiss, Alec maneuvered on top of Magnus. As soon as their lower bodies came into contact through the thin cotton, both moaned softly. Alec began to grind his hips into Magnus' in a circular motion, eliciting a loud sigh from the warlock.

Slowly, Magnus' hand left its current position on the back of Alec's neck and worked its way down to cup his ass. He squeezed once or twice, getting a satisfying sound from Alec, before working his hand underneath Alec's thin cotton pajama pants. He traced his finger up the crack of Alec's ass a few times, while Alec murmured his lover's name in his ear. Soon, Alec leaned up and worked his pants down to his knees, using his feet to push them the rest of the way off. He was straddled on the warlock's thighs, and slowly slid his hands down Magnus' chest to his hips and into the waistband of his pants. The elastic gave easily, and Alec leaned up to work his boyfriend's pants all the way down.

Before he could come back down to meet Magnus' lips, the warlock sat up and crashed their lips together. He deftly swung around so that he was sitting up against the comfy back of the couch with the naked shadowhunter in his lap. The more they kissed, the greater the friction of their lower bodies became. They were both moaning steadily and loudly now. Both of Magnus' hands were on Alec's backside, squeezing in time with his tongue's movements. His mouth worked its way down the shadowhunter's jaw to his neck. He continued to nip and suck at Alec's neck, leaving light hickeys.

"I need you. So, so bad," Alec sighed into Magnus' hair as he ground his hips into him.

"You sure you don't want me to…ready you…a little bit?" Magnus asked through his labored breaths.

"Now. I need you inside me now," Alec pleaded. He was almost near tears. Magnus was more than happy to give in to his pleading.

Alec leaned up on his knees while Magnus reached between them, lubed himself with saliva, and positioned himself at Alec's entrance. Alec slowly lowered himself down onto Magnus, wincing only slightly and sucking in a breath. They had done this countless times now, and they easily slipped into a slow sensual rhythm. Alec moved up and down while Magnus came up each time to meet him. With each stroke, they paused a half second longer than normal, Magnus buried deep inside his lover. Alec relished the feeling of being filled so completely by the man he loved more than life.

Magnus buried his face in Alec's chest, and Alec took in the heavy scent of Magnus' freshly washed hair. It was like drowning in love. Neither could believe this was how it would be from now on. They were completely committed to one another. They had lived through a terrible time, and Alec knew already what it was like to think he'd lost Magnus forever. They were never going to let go of each other.

As their thrusting sped up, Magnus clutched Alec tighter, as if he could draw him into his own body. They longed to be closer, but this was as close as they could possibly get without melting into each other. A thin sheen of sweat coated each of their bodies. When Magnus hit a certain spot within him, Alec cried out in ecstasy and arched his back, throwing his head back. Magnus pulled him back up forcefully and their lips crashed together again. Alec's hands gripped the back of the couch while Magnus continued to pull him closer. Their moans grew louder as they both grew closer to climax. Just the friction of their stomachs was bringing Alec dangerously close, and the luscious tightness was having a similar effect on Magnus.

Alec felt his body go incredibly warm. Not a painful heat, but a pleasant burn. He knew it was the power being awoken in him. He let it flow freely through his limbs, out through his fingertips. A few more thrusts, and they were moaning deeply together. Magnus' hands moved up to each side of his head and laced his fingers with Alec's. Everywhere their hands came in contact radiated blue flame. A shower of azure sparks rained down over them, sending chills up both their spines. They breathed into each other's mouths as they rode out their shared orgasm, completely in sync with one another, connected in every way.

When they were both spent, Alec didn't move from his position in Magnus' lap, choosing to simply rest his head on the warlock's shoulder. Magnus remained inside him, completely content. They said nothing. They stayed that way for some time.

A few hours and another shower later, they found themselves sprawled on the couch once again. They were both content enough to simply stare at each other, but they also knew they couldn't while the day away doing just this.

"So what should we do?" Alec asked as he gazed into his boyfriends glittering cat eyes.

"Hmm. How about we stay right where we are?"

"I'm all for that, but I feel like we should do _something_ with the rest of our day," he sighed.

"I didn't say we would do _nothing_, lover. I had a little something in mind," Magnus said coyly. "I thought I would introduce you to the wonderful world of Disney."

"The wonderful world of what?"

"Disney. Walt Disney created some of the best known works of animated mastery in the world. He was also a pretty cool guy. I met him once, back in his hay-day."

"Um, ok. That sounds cool. So we're going to watch movies?"

"Of course!" Magnus exclaimed. He snapped his fingers together and a large bucket of popcorn appeared in between them on the couch.

"So what are we going to watch first? We have all day," Alec sighed dreamily.

"I thought we would start with Sleeping Beauty," the warlock said, and clapped the lights off, and snapped the TV on as they settled in to enjoy a relaxed evening together, before they had to get back to their stressful lives.

**Aaallllrighty everyone! It's been fun! I hope you enjoyed this ride as much as I did. I couldn't resist one last lemon for the road lol. **

**Ok I promised I would tell you about a new fic I'm starting on. Basically, it will be loosely Malec based, but will mostly focus on Magnus' life in the past and lots of sucky Downworld politics. Of course, with me, you can def count on some angstyness. If you would like to read a more in depth summary, please just ask in a review. I would love to push my new idea on anyone who will listen and give me feedback. It's not fully formed yet, but the general plot is pretty solid.**

**UPDATE: I couldn't help it. I went ahead and posted my new story. It's called "Everything Is Governed" Please go read and review it! I will love you forever! ALSO! I posted up the first chapter of the promised fic (since I reached 100 reviews! thank you!) of the relationship leading up to the actual power transfer lemon that lead to the happenings in this story. That one's called "Flow of Power". Read/Review please please please! It totally makes my day!**

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story through to the end. I would never have made it past the first few chapters if not for you folks. Much love! Please REVIEW!**


	17. Very Important PSAAuthor's Note

Hello everyone!

First of all, I'm sorry if I freaked you out by posting this, since FFn will probably alert you and you'll think I've updated all these stories, but bear with me. I _AM _updating All's Fair in Love and Glamour in a bit, but I wanted to come here and give you guys a little explanation as to where I've been and what's happening with my fics now.

If you haven't heard, FFn has been doing a major purge of stories with explicit content. I don't know if you guys have noticed, but…_all_ my stories are explicit LOL. Inner Animal was deleted a few weeks ago without notice. So, in light of that, I've decided to move my entire fic archive over to a livejournal account specifically for my fic. There are several advantages to this, for me and for you. For one, for me it's a ton easier to upload chapters on the platform on LJ. FFn is very convoluted and it's kind of always been a hassle. Also, links are supported on livejournal, so now in my chapter updates I can link you guys to videos and/or songs straight from the fic page, instead of you having to youtube songs yourself, if you want to listen to them. Lots of other things are cooler about livejournal than FFn, and I hope you'll join me in enjoying the ease of use it has to offer over FFn.

Currently, only the Glamour stories are up on livejournal, but I WILL be putting every single one of my stories there in the near future. It's taken me this long to get it up and running because, well, the Glamour stories are huge and it took a lot of time to upload them all. (I think I've clocked it in somewhere around 32 hours total, but I can't be entirely sure. This on top of school and everything else, I hope you can understand why it's taken me so long and I hope you can forgive me.)

For those of you who don't already follow it, it would be a good idea to follow _**theglamourverse . tumblr . com**_, as I always post links to updates there, as well as a whole slew of extra stuff like pictures and character facts/headcanons and fanart and stuff. And, as I will no longer be posting to FFn at all, that is where you will be able to find me and talk to me. Always feel free to drop me an ask if you're confused about something or just want to talk! I always get back fairly quickly, provided I have the free time. You can also ask the Glamour characters questions on there, and submit headcanons of your own. It's fun stuff! You don't have to follow, but if you don't have an LJ account where you can get alerts for my updates, that's the only place you'll be able to find them.

So, to reiterate, I will no longer be posting updates to FFn in the future. I will leave my account open, so that those who have alerts or favorites on me can see this message if they aren't around right this moment. I want to thank all of you for your continued love and support (and general flailing that I am soooo not worthy of) as I've made this transition. I hope you continue to follow my stories, and feel free to talk to me! I don't bite! I've loved talking to those of you who've messaged me and asked me how I've been. It is beyond appreciated. Life gets in the way sometimes, and I'm glad most of you understand that.

So, here's to new beginnings! As I said, All's Fair in Love and Glamour Ch15 will be up as soon as Grace does her beta magic. _**I will provide the link to the new livejournal (where you will be able to find ALL my fics) on theglamourverse tumblr. There will also eventually be a link on the sidebar of that tumblr where you can find posts for my non-glamourverse fics (like Tutor!Alec and other one-shot-ish type things) when/if they update. On the livejournal, there will be tags for those. :)**_

Much true love for all of you,

Brooke


End file.
